La definición de amor
by analiceinwonderland
Summary: "En el diccionario dice que amor viene del latin, pero a mí me dijeron que él era de Chicago." Isabella Swan no sabe mucho sobre el amor, pero tal vez un hombre de ojos verdes la pueda ayudar a descubrir un poco más sobre el sentimiento.
1. Chapter 1

_Sumario: Isabella Swan no sabe mucho del amor, pero tal vez un hombre de ojos verdes y mandíbula cuadrada le ayude a averiguar un poco –o todo- sobre el sentimiento. "En el diccionario dice que viene del latín __–ōris, pero a mí me dijeron que él es de Chicago"_

"**LA DEFINICIÓN DE AMOR no se encuentra en un diccionario"**

-"¿Quién es él?" preguntó Isabella a su mejor amiga y colega.

-"Es el nuevo, el que acaba de llegar de Chicago, ¿Por qué, te gustó? Kate ya lo invitó a salir" le respondió Alice, quién moría porque Isabella decidiera volver al campo de las citas, no le parecía justo que por un tonto como su ex novio Bella –como la llamaba de cariño- se privara de conocer el amor verdadero

-"Pfft, claro que no me gustó" dijo Isabella sonrojándose por lo obvia que había hecho su atracción hacia el 'nuevo' de la oficina

-"Pues muy raro, a todas las solteronas les gustó, por cierto no te preocupes, declinó la cita de Kate, tal vez tú lo hagas cambiar de opinión"

No era que Alice considerara a Isabella una solterona, pero quien conocía a Alice Brandon sabía de su humor tan negro, como buena Inglesa, también sabía que era la mujer más romántica, optimista y honesta en todo Seattle, probablemente inclusive en todo el país, lo cual muchas veces la metía no solo a ella sino que también a Isabella en muchos problemas. La cosa era que Alice no tenía un filtro para decir las cosas, y como nunca nada le parecía tan malo, no le importaba decirle a la señorita en Saks que la ropa recién llegada de invierno estaba realmente horrible, ni tampoco decirle a su colega Kate que esa falta que traía aparte de hacerle ver el trasero enorme, la hacía ver un poco desesperada, o decirle a Isabella que era parte de las solteronas de la oficina.

-"Corre, ya llego Cruela"

-"Ugh, Alice, no sé porque aún te mantengo como amiga, me voy a quedar sin trabajo un día de estos por tu culpa"

Entrando a la oficina se encontraba la directora del departamento de Marketing, su verdadero nombre no era Cruela, pero si ésta hubiese tenido una hija con pelo rubio, ojos celestes y altura de modelo, seguramente se llamaría Lauren Stanley y sería, sin duda alguna, la jefa de Alice y Bella.

-"¿Me puede decir alguien cuál es la conmoción?, Shuuu, vallan a trabajar que para eso les pago"

-"Claramente ella no hace las entrevistas de trabajo", le dijo en voz baja Kate a Isabella, mientras se acomodaban en sus cubículos de trabajo.

Bella no sabía si realmente había perdido todas las esperanzas en el amor, o si Kate realmente estaba tan desesperada por encontrar un marido, como decía Alice. Claro que el nuevo colega era guapo, pero, no era para tanto. Ya con todos sus empleados en sus cubículos y oficinas Lauren, que muy a penas le dirigía la palabra a sus empleados –semanalmente, solo en las juntas- se había quedado a charlar con el nuevo.

Al llegar la hora de la comida cada mujer que pasaba por la oficina del 'nuevo' lo invitaba a comer, cuando Isabella pasó se le quedo viendo, entonces se dio cuenta con la fascinación con la que lo hacía, le fascinó su boca rosada, su mandíbula cuadrada, su cabello entre cobrizo y café, sus ojos de un verde profundo. Entonces se enojó consigo misma, lo estaba viendo igual que la urgida de Kate y la –perra de- Lauren, perdón, la engreída, prepotente de Lauren, Isabella no se atrevía a llamar a nadie perra, no hasta este momento. Fue en este preciso momento cuando Edward 'el nuevo' volteo hacía afuera de su oficina –"¿Tú también quieres saber si tengo ya con quién comer?" dijo Edward en tono de broma, o al menos eso es como él quería que sonara, a Isabella le sonó a burla y roja tanto del coraje como de la pena le respondió –"No, más bien me preguntaba ¿Cómo es que tú con esa cara de… uhm de no muy listo, pudiste hacer que te dieran una oficina? Yo con tanta inteligencia y tres años en la empresa y sigo en un cubículo, seguro tienes 'conexiones'" dijo levantando una ceja por medio segundo, mientras se volteaba y caminaba lo más rápido posible al ascensor, Isabella no podía insultar propiamente a alguien, incluso si su vida dependiera de eso.

Con la cara más roja que los labios de Rose y las uñas de Alice, fue como llego a "Café Campaigne", un restaurante parisino en el que todos los lunes se veían las tres mejores amigas. Era una costumbre que prometieron no perder. Todos los lunes se relajaban por un momento, no existía nada, más que ellas tres, aunque fuera por dos horas siempre les ayudaba a recordar y a reafirmar su amistad, nunca era fácil encontrar a personas tan valiosas y menos mantenerlas dentro de tu vida, eso era lo que se recordaban cada lunes.

-"¿Otra vez te dijeron piropos del trabajo a aquí?¿Cuántas son, tres, cuatro cuadras?" Preguntó Alice haciendo burla de con lo poco se necesitaba para hacer sonrojar a Bella.

-"Seguro es por el 'nuevo' de la oficina verdad, ya me dijo Alice" dijo Rosalie también burlándose de Bella, y de su comportamiento digno de una adolecente.

-"Podemos ordenar, por favor, tengo muchísimo trabajo, no he podido avanzar nada, Ángela me aviso que teníamos que esperar para iniciar este nuevo proyecto y Jessica esta en reposo por su embarazo, me quede sin jefe de proyecto para la firma de 'Vitamin Water' y tengo dos proyectos por empezar esta semana…"

-"¡Dios!, respira mujer."

-"Rose, deja que lo saque, deja que hiperventile mientras está con nosotras, porque cuando se entere de que el 'nuevo' que por cierto se llama Edward es su nuevo jefe de proyectos, le va a dar un espasmo o algo así."

-"¡MarieAliceBrandon! A que te refieres con que ese sujeto es mi jefe, y ¿Quieres decirme porque demonios me lo informas hasta ahora?"

-"Dios mío Isabella, no estamos en un McDonald's baja la voz" dijo Rosalie con un poco de pena, ya varias veces les habían pedido con un amable francés que se retiraran del lugar si no podían guardar compostura, pero el ambiente parisino y el excelente vino siempre las hacía regresar, y claro, el buen humor con el que veían la vida, lo cual hacía casi imposible insultar a Alice y a Rosalie, Isabella claro era otro asunto.

-"Perdón, ¿Nos voltearon a ver?, no te digo Al, siempre me haces sacar lo peor de mí."

-"Lo peor, es lo mejor" dijo Alice, quien siempre se las manejaba no solo para sacar de quicio a Isabella, sino que también lograba decir las cosas sin sentido con más sentido.

-"¿Qué quiere decir eso?"

-"No lo sé, pero ya vamos a pedir por favor, muero de hambre" les dijo Rosalie a las dos, por fin logrando que terminara la discusión sobre el 'nuevo' colega, y al parecer jefe de Isabella por el que se había levantado una conmoción inusualmente grande.

Una vez que llego el vino y la comida, el nuevo colega desapareció de sus vidas, por lo que Isabella se sintió más que agradecida. La amigas empezaron a comer y a platicar sobre la nueva revista que iniciaba Rosalie, aún había mucho trabajo por hacer pero las tres amigas estaban muy entusiasmadas, Rose era muy buena escritora y editora, y tenía mucha experiencia en revistas reconocidas de Australia e Inglaterra, donde había trabajado con distintas publicaciones. También platicaron sobre la nueva conquista de Alice, un chico que no tenía mucho que ver con ella, era el dueño de un bar nada elegante -una palabra comúnmente utilizada por Alice y con la que a menudo se le relacionaba- al que había conocido hace dos semanas, cuando en un aguacero se le había roto su paraguas en medio de la calle y sin más remedio, se metió a un bar, del que resulto dueño un chico llamado Jasper, el cuál con un fuerte acento texano le invitó un Bourbon y le pidió que se relajara.

-"En serio, no es broma, incluso exigí un Whiskey y hablar con el gerente, me dijo que él era el dueño y que ningún Whiskey sabría mejor que el Bourbon que me estaba ofreciendo"

-"Ah, entonces fue ahí cuando le dijiste lo de la tía Petunia" dijo Bella entre carcajadas

-"¿Qué tiene que ver tu tía en esto? Y ¿Por qué le cuentas a Bella siempre primero?" dijo Rosalie con el ceño fruncido

-"Pues porque tú te la pasas trabajando mujer. Pero bueno, el caso es que le dije que mi tía petunia era de Escocía y ningún 'Bourbon' en el mundo podía saber mejor que su Whiskey casero"

-"El Whiskey casero de tu tía Petunia es malísimo" dijo Bella un poco 'tipsy' y dando un trago a su copa de vino, al final del día Bella no era tan seria ni tan inocente como parecía, una copa de vino la podían hacer la mujer más brutalmente honesta y parlanchina del lugar.

-"No más vino para ti Isabella" dijo Alice como dirigiéndose a un niño de cinco años para informarle que ha alcanzado su límite de galletas. Luego se dirigió a Rosalie con voz baja "Escuche en el baño de la oficina que el 'nuevo' va a hacer una junta para las personas con las que dirigirá sus proyectos, no necesitamos que Bella le declaré su amor tan pronto."

-"Óyeme, en primer lugar no lo amo, es más antes de salir de la oficina le dije que tenía cara de no muy listo" dijo Bella, muy complacida consigo misma "Y en segundo lugar no estoy ebria."

-"¡¿Le dijiste eso?" dijo Alice mortificada por el bienestar mental de su amiga "Ya no creo que necesites mi ayuda con Cruela, tu nuevo jefe te puede despedir ya por méritos propios."

-"Un momento, le dijiste literalmente 'Tienes cara de no muy listo'" preguntó Rosalie a punto de soltar una carcajada.

-"Si, no se me ocurrió nada más" le respondió Bella.

-"Isabella, necesitas clases de 'como insultar a tu jefe para llevarlo a la cama', porque tu táctica no creo que funcione."

-"UGH, que no quiero nada con ese hombre."

-"Mmm hombre."

-"Se llama Ed-waaard, repítelo."

-"Pidan la cuenta por favor" les dijo Bella con un suspiro, era inútil convencer a sus amigas, era más fácil convencerse a ella que nada pasaría con Edwaaard, sus amigas la conocían a veces mejor que ella misma.


	2. Chapter 2

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

><p>La junta olvidada de las cuatro y media había encontrado a Isabella con la frente recargada en su escritorio, no tenía idea de cómo su día había cambiado tanto con solo la presencia de ese sujeto, le molestaba que él tuviera la atención de todos, la oficina grande, la arrogancia de una estrella de cine, pero lo que más le molestaba era que le molestara, ¡De cuando acá a Isabella Swan le importaba lo que los demás hicieran! Este día tenía que ser una pesadilla, no cabía duda.<p>

-"¿Señorita Swan?"

-"Ugh, ¿Podría bajar la voz un poco?, no veo la necesidad de gritar" dijo Bella sin despegar la frente de su escritorio, tenía un poco de jaqueca y solo quería llegar a su casa y dormir, este día en el trabajo no había sido nada productivo, y la comida con sus amigas solo le había recordado lo difícil que era para ella tener más de una cita con cualquier hombre.

-"¿Quiere que le susurre al oído? La estamos esperando en la sala de juntas desde hace quince minutos, pero supongo que si prefiere tomar su siesta, alguien estaría más que dispuesto a tomar su lugar" Dijo Edward Cullen, quien no podía dejar de preguntarse ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a las mujeres de esa oficina?

-"¡NO!, perdón enseguida estoy en la sala de juntas" dijo Isabella, quien creyó que el 'nuevo' y aparentemente su jefe se había retirado ya, lo cual le dio la libertad de hacer lo que realmente quería "ARGH" dijo Isabella mientras golpeó su frente contra el escritorio, no se había sentido tan frustrada desde mucho tiempo.

-"Le sugeriría que no hiciera eso, su seguro médico no cubre ese tipo de golpes" dijo Edward quien esperaba cada vez más impacientemente a que la Señorita Swan se decidiera acompañarlo.

Isabella no pudo contener el rojo que subía a sus mejillas mientras levantaba lentamente la cabeza para confirmar que el 'nuevo' seguía ahí esperándola, sin decir una palabra más se levantó de su asiento y lo siguió hacía la sala de juntas.

Kate, Ángela y Tom los esperaban en la sala de juntas. Kate era una arrogante mercadóloga, había llegado a la empresa al mismo tiempo que Bella, aunque Kate no tenía experiencia en el campo antes de llegar a la empresa, había salido de una prestigiosa Universidad en Boston, lo cual sacaba a relucir cada que no podía realizar bien un trabajo "Pues así me enseñaron en la Universidad de Boston" y así siempre sus colegas terminaban haciendo más trabajo corrigiendo lo que 'le habían enseñado en la Universidad de Boston'. Ángela por otro lado era una joven sencilla y muy inteligente, era dos años menor que Bella y se había graduado dos años antes que ésta, se había especializado en Investigación de Mercados y le apasionaba su trabajo, Bella estaba agradecida de tenerla en su equipo de trabajo. La última adquisición de su equipo de trabajo –Antes de que llegara el nuevo jefe a arruinarlo todo, diría Bella- era Tom, un joven un año menor que Bella, que no se tomaba la vida muy enserio, él era todo un Newyorkino, en donde había trabajado un año y medio o dos, no lo recordaba con exactitud, pero se había cansado de la vida en la ciudad y así como así de un día a otro se había mudado a Seattle. Y ahora era tiempo de conocer al 'nuevo', que para temor de Bella y para futuros chistes de Alice, era el nuevo jefe de ese equipo de trabajo.

-"Buenas Tardes, soy Edward Cullen, como saben la Señora Jessica Hesket, su jefa de proyectos se encuentra en retiro de maternidad, ella ha decidido retirarse un año, para disfrutar de su maternidad y yo estoy aquí para remplazarla, llevo ya varios años trabajando en la rama de mercadotecnia, estudié en Chicago Negocios e hice un MBA en Mercadotecnia, he trabajado en California, Florida y durante los últimos dos años en Chicago, mi ciudad natal. Le he echado un vistazo a los últimos proyectos que han desarrollado como equipo y me parecen bastante buenos, creo que trabajaremos de maravilla, siempre y cuando sean respetuosos y puntuales" Edward dirigió la mirada hacia Bella, no trataba de ser discreto "ahora me gustaría conocerlos a ustedes" finalizó sin quitarle la mirada a Bella, se le hacía una mujer un tanto extraña, en menos de veinticuatro horas había dejado una sensación que Edward no conocía, pero ya le parecía simpática.

A Bella en cambio le parecía un tipo tan raro, la había hecho quedar en ridículo más de una vez y todavía ni terminaba en día, pero si no había más remedio y lo iba a tener como jefe más le valía intentar ser civilizada con él. Quién sabe, a lo mejor no era tan pesado como parecía.

-"Bueno supongo me toca a mí" dijo Bella sonriendo un poco, "Me llamo Isabella Swan, pero todos me dicen Bella, nací en un pueblo cercano llamado Forks, estudié Negocios y Mercadotecnia en Inglaterra, he trabajado en Inglaterra y aquí en Seattle. Llegue a la empresa hace tres años, durante los que me he dedicado al desarrollo de proyectos, he ayudado a Jessica en esto durante los últimos dos años y pues creo que es todo"

-"¿Cuántos años tienes?" preguntó Edward con verdadera curiosidad, quería saber porque se había ido a estudiar a Europa y porque había regresado, quería saber porque se sonrojaba tanto y como es que en unos segundo se veía tan segura y tan retadora y a los siguientes se veía tan tranquila. Quería saber tantas cosas de Isabella, Bella se corrigió en su mente.

-"¿Eh?" preguntó Isabella quien se estaba sentando

-"Pregunté ¿Qué cuántos años tienes?" dijo Edward mirándola directamente a los ojos

-"Tengo veintisiete" hizo una pausa, no podía ser que hiciera una vez más el ridículo "Tú, tú tampoco dijiste cuántos años tienes" dijo Isabella, recordando que él no había dicho su edad, por lo tanto ella no había olvidado decir la suya.

-"Tengo veintinueve"

-"OK" dijo Isabella, no podía creer las tonterías que salían de su boca, debía de dejar de ver esos Reality's con Alice, solo le freían el cerebro.

-"Yo tengo 26, me veo mucho más joven ¿verdad?" Kate claramente debería de salir en esos reality's pensó Isabella.

-"¿Tienes hambre?, te traje un nuevo alimento que te va a encantar" dijo Isabella mientras dejaba sus llaves en su tazón, se despojaba de su abrigo y dejaba las bolsas de sus compras en el piso. "Hay Henry si te platicara sobre el día que tuve no lo creerías, fue terrible, llego este nuevo colega por el que todas las mujeres de la oficina se han vuelto locas, Alice incluso me dijo que lo invitara a salir ¿Puedes creerlo?" dijo Isabella mientras buscaba su teléfono que había empezado a sonar.

-"Deja de hablar con ese pez que ni siquiera cuenta como mascota y mejor dime como te fue en la junta"

-"¿Al? Precisamente estaba hablando mal de ti con Henry y por cierto dice que no aprecia que le quieras quitar su estatus de mascota solo porque no suelta pelos"

-"Cómo sea, un pez no cuenta como mascota y punto. Ahora deja de cambiar el tema y cuéntame sobre la junta"

-"Pues no hay nada que contar sobre la junta, fue solo… una junta, Edward hizo que nos presentáramos como niños de primaria, Kate coqueteó con él…"

-"Uhm y tu Isabella, ¿Qué hiciste ahora?"

-"¿Yo? ¡NADA!" dijo Bella con un tono nervioso en su voz

-"Vamos, quieres decírmelo"

-"Alice el trabajo va a ser una tortura, hice el ridículo como cien veces y todo por su culpa" dijo Isabella quién jamás podía ocultar las cosas, al menos no de Alice.

-"Jajaja, no puede ser tan malo"

-"Es enserio, si lo es, no te lo dije en la comida pero le dije que era una persona nada lista porque al pasar por su oficina me quede como mensa viéndolo como por quince minutos, entonces me preguntó que si yo también lo iba a invitar a comer, ¡Qué le pasa! Es un engreído, y después hoy llegue quince minutos tarde a la junta, no sin antes ser despertada por él gracias al estado en el que tú y Rose me dejaron después de la comida ¡Yo jamás llego tarde a las juntas! Y ugh Kate estaba tan fascinada con él, no creo poder soportarlo Alice.

-"Isabella Swan, ¡cálmate!, Kate solo coquetea con todo lo que se mueve y tú, bueno solo estabas siendo tú, cada que ves a un hombre que realmente vale la pena pierdes un poco el equilibrio, pero tengo un buen presentimiento sobre éste, no te preocupes tanto"

-"Alice…" le dijo Bella a su mejor amiga, no podía negar que se sentía extraña y vulnerable con Edward, nada más y nada menos que su nuevo jefe "no me agrada esto, yo siempre he sido profesional en mi trabajo, me siento como una adolescente tropezándome en frente del niño más popular de la escuela y no me gusta para nada el sentimiento"

-"Bella, no todos son unos patanes, tienes que dejar eso ir, ya pasaron casi diez años, déjalo ir, vive ahora"

-"¡Al! No es eso, hay Dios mío, mira lo que me haces decir, mira olvídalo, no te preocupes por mí, estoy segura de que viviré, si sobreviví a Jessica como jefa, un año con este nuevo no será nada, ahora te tengo que dejar porque Henry necesita su comida"

-"Bueno Bella, pero piénsalo, deja ir el pasado"

-"Al deja eso, ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana querida"

-"Ciao Bella"

-"Bye Al"

Pero Al no lo podía dejar ir, Bella le preocupaba, ella era una chica fantástica y muchos chicos que valían la pena la había invitado a salir, sin embargo siempre estaba la sombra del amor adolescente de Bella, por el que se había atrevido a salir de su pueblo y no por seguirlo, si no para huir de él. Bella debía dejar de huir y necesitaba empezar a vivir, no era justo que su amiga se perdiera la oportunidad de conocer el amor y Alice estaba cansada de solo pensarlo, era tiempo de actuar, primero debía averiguar más sobre ese Edward y después si todo salía como lo planeado Isabella por fin conocería el significado del amor.

-"Henry deséame suerte" dijo Isabella dirigiéndose a su pez cirujano azul.

No había podido dormir bien, lo que le había dicho Alice la noche anterior la había puesto a pensar, y es que empezaba a pensar que su mejor amiga tenía razón, aunque Bella no se consideraba 'sentimentalmente indispuesta' para iniciar una relación seria, lo cierto era que por un motivo o por otro con el único novio que había durado más de seis meses era aquel que tuvo en la preparatoria y el mismo que le había roto el corazón, y a pesar de que lo había superado hace mucho tiempo, desde entonces Isabella no era capaz de tener una relación seria o de abrir su corazón lo suficiente como para dejar que alguien entrara.

Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza y dispuesta a cambiarlo de alguna manera salió Bella se su casa.

"Au revoir Henry, pórtate bien" dijo Bella mientras tomaba su abrigo y cerraba la puerta de su departamento. Como buena ciudadana de Seattle, Isabella se detuvo en el Starbucks a unas cuadras de la oficina para pedir su latte, ni siquiera tenía ya que pedirlo, Charles, el barista, ya sabía la orden de Bella.

-"¿Cómo paso eso?" dijo una voz masculina de atrás de Bella

-"Después de años y decisiones predecibles es fácil" le respondió Bella a su nuevo jefe con una familiaridad que la sorprendió mucho, "perdón, ayer no fue un buen día y creo que iniciamos con el pie izquierdo definitivamente"

-"¿De veras lo crees? A mí me pareciste muy interesante, no me digas que eso va a cambiar" dijo Edward con una sonrisa

-"Uhm, espero" dijo Isabella con un tono incierto, por algún motivo quería interesarle a Edward, pero definitivamente quería dejar de hacer el ridículo frente a él, tal vez cuando decía interesante más bien se refería a que la entretenía gracias a sus tonterías.

-"Eres demasiado expresiva" le dijo Edward a Bella mientras esperaban su café "me refiero a tu cara, pasaste de tener una sonrisa a hacer un gesto de desagrado"

-"Definitivamente necesito botox, en ocasiones que los gestos de tu cara te delaten no es lo mejor" dijo Isabella entendiendo un poco más el tono de broma de Edward, sin lugar a dudas era un tipo relajado

-"Jajaja, para nada, eso es bueno, ahora solo tengo que descifrar el porque el cambio" En ese momento les entregaron los cafés y Bella vio la oportunidad perfecta para escapar de ese momento que la había incomodado un poco, no lo podía evitar, aunque Edward le agradara abrirse con alguien nuevo nunca le resultaba fácil, sin embargo no contaba con que las ganas de Edward por conocerla fueran más grandes que las de ella por escapar.

-"Caminemos juntos, la oficina está a unas cuadras solamente y así podemos conocernos más, serás mi mano derecha en la empresa por el próximo año"

-"Claro" dijo Isabella, aunque se sentía un poco incomoda recordó lo que Alice le había dicho la noche anterior y una vez que vio los ojos verdes de Edward no pudo evitar sentirse cómoda de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Muchísimas gracias a todos y todas por leer está historia.<p>

Los quiero


	3. Chapter 3

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

Muchas Gracias a todos los que me siguen o han puesto esta historia en alerta, espero que si tienen algunos comentarios sobre la historia o los personajes me los hagan llegar. El hecho de que se tomen el tiempo en leer lo que escribo me maravilla sinceramente. ¡Los quiero!

* * *

><p>-"Así que eres de Forks, ¿Por qué te mudaste?" preguntó Edward a Bella mientras comían en la sala de juntas<p>

-"Pues aparte de que no se me da muy bien la pesca, que es probablemente para todo lo que vive la gente ahí" dijo Bella con un tono un poco amargo, no era que no amara a su pueblo, pero las memorias no eran muy gratas "creo que nunca pertenecí realmente ahí, siempre supe que no me quedaría ahí a vivir, aparte con la oportunidad de una beca en el extranjero…"

-"Claro, lo entiendo a veces hay que aprovechar oportunidades, yo soy muy unido a mi familia, pero esta era una gran oportunidad y no la podía desaprovechar"

-"¿Tienes hermanos?"

-"Una hermana, se llama Irina, es una año menor que yo ¿Tú tienes hermanos?"

-"No, solo soy yo y mis papás, que siguen viviendo en Forks"

-"Y novio ¿tienes?" preguntó Edward con una sonrisa en los labios y esperando que la respuesta de Bella no se la quitara.

-"¡Hey! Aquí están" interrumpió Kate entrando a la sala de juntas "me dijo Alice que no saldrías hoy a comer y me dio mucha pena por ti, si quieres sal a comer, yo puedo cubrirte" le dijo Kate a Isabella con demasiada compasión mal actuada, no era muy de Kate eso de cubrir a compañeros o de ser amable en lo absoluto, sus intenciones eran tan obvias.

-"Uhm, pues, este" dijo Isabella nerviosa, no se quería ir y menos en medio de la plática que estaban teniendo, en realidad el nuevo jefe parecía buena persona, agradable y claro el que pareciera actor de películas le daba unos puntos extras.

-"¿Katherine?" llamó Edward a Kate

-"¿Qué, Kateherine? Dios no, solo Kate, a menos claro que tú te quieras llamar William, jajajaja, es broma" dijo Kate a Edward

-"OK, Kate, no creo que sea necesario que cubras a Isabella, como puedes ver ya terminamos de comer" dijo Edward señalando a las cajas vacías de comida "y sinceramente no creo que eso de remplazar a alguien en el equipo pueda funcionar, tengo entendido que cada uno se encarga de una parte"

-"Perdón, solo trataba de ayudarles" dijo Kate haciéndose la inocente y esperando que Edward cambiara de opinión.

-"No, discúlpame tú a mí, no quise ser grosero, simplemente cada quien tiene que hacer su trabajo" dijo Edward con un tono suave y a Bella le dieron ganas de darle un zape a Edward por creerse la malísima actuación de Kate.

-"Bueno pues ya todo aclarado, ¡A trabajar!" dijo Bella con un tono un poco apurado "Gracias Kate, ya puedes irte a comer, no te preocupes por nosotros" se dirigió Bella a Kate con una pequeña sonrisa que por dentro era gigante. Bella no era la persona más competitiva, en realidad no le gustaba eso de pelear, le parecía que cada cosa tenía su lugar y cada persona también lo tenía por lo tanto pelear no era necesario, pero ¡ah! Como odiaba que la retarán, le parecía algo extremadamente agresivo, y cuando alguien la retaba no podía contra su instinto de querer que quien la había retado cerrara su bocota y la dejara en paz.

Y así Kate se tuvo que ir a comer a regañadientes, y Edward y Bella se pusieron a trabajar y a poner al corriente el trabajo atrasado, ya sin pláticas personales para la decepción de ambos.

Los siguientes días le recordaron a Bella lo ajetreado que podía llegar a ser su trabajo, entre poner al corriente a Edward con los proyectos que tenían y trabajar con las Investigaciones de Ángela, ver cuáles eran los nuevos proyectos que les presentaba Lauren, lo único que deseaba era que la semana terminara para poder pasar un fin de semana tranquilo en su casa viendo películas viejas donde los protagonistas no tuvieran que ser sínicos ante lo que sus misma industria había creado para ahora encima de todo quitarle ese derecho al público.

-"Dime que me das el día libre mañana" le dijo Bella a Edward en un tono de broma, ambos estaban exhaustos.

-"¿Qué tanto quiere el día libre Señorita Swan?" dijo Edward con un tono un poco pícaro y una ceja levantada. Lo que había conocido de Bella esta semana le había gustado y no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a pasar antes de que hiciera algo inapropiado.

Bella sonrió con un poco de pena, se sonrojaba fácilmente y el que Edward se le insinuara juguetonamente la hacía ponerse de un rojo brillante. Edward pensó que la había incomodado y se apresuró a decirle "Perdón, era broma, de todas maneras sabes que es imposible que te dé el día"

-"Justo cuando iba a intentar ganármelo" le contestó Bella sintiéndose un poco más relajada con Edward, aunque se conocían desde hace solo una semanas, había ocasiones donde Bella se sentía muy cómoda con él, como si lo conociera desde antes o como si fuera un viejo amigo.

-"Por cierto, Kate y otras chicas organizaron una reunión de bienvenida, les dije que no se molestaran, pero insistieron, así que mañana en la noche habrá una reunión en mi casa, algo sencillo, pero, bueno me preguntaba si ¿Quisieras venir?" le dijo Edward al verla pensativa

-"Pues no tengo ningún plan para mañana, así que pues estaría bien"

-"Si quieres llevar amigas, todas las personas son bienvenidas" dijo Edward apresurando la palabra personas, que tal que al final de cuentas Bella tenía un novio, Dios eso sería tan incómodo "nunca me dijiste ¿tienes novio?"

-"No, no tengo novio" le respondió Bella sintiendo de nuevo el rojo en sus mejillas.

-"Muy bien" dijo Edward en voz baja sin que Bella lo escuchara realmente.

Mientras terminaban el trabajo Bella se preguntaba cómo sería organizarle una fiesta de bienvenida a Edward, lo cierto es que no se llevaba bien con Kate, y tampoco le gustaba su forma de ser, por lo general grosera y arrogante, creía que el sol salía de su propio trasero y se admiraba a sí misma; pero sin lugar a dudas tenía más confianza en sí misma que en cualquier otra persona, y se atrevía a hacer cosas con las que Bella no podría ni soñar, como mirar a los ojos verdes de Edward e invitarlo a salir u organizarle una fiesta, en la que Bella solo era una invitada.

-"Vamos Alice, ¿Cómo que no puedes ir?"

-"Perdón Bella, te prometo que te voy a recompensar"

-"Por favor, no puedo ir sola a la reunión, y en realidad quiero ir"

-"¡TIENES que ir!"

-"Claro, sola no lo creo"

-"En este momento hablo con Rose, pero tú tienes que ir"

Bella escuchó la línea, era tan típico de Alice, pero no podía culparla por no querer ir a una fiesta de la oficina, en lugar de a una cita de verdad. Bella empezó a imaginar cómo sería tener una cita de verdad con Edward Cullen, su jefe a quien días atrás no soportaba, pero que ahora le resultaba tan fascinante y atractivo.

-"Bueno" contestó Bella su teléfono que acababa de empezar a timbrar.

-"¿Qué le pasa a Alice? Me ordenó que te llevara en dos horas a una fiesta de tu oficina, ¿De cuándo acá las fiestas de su oficina son tan importantes? La última vez que fui a una casi entro en un coma del aburrimiento"

-"Oh, está bien si no quieres ir, no tenemos que ir" dijo Bella con un tono de decepción que no pudo cubrir

-"¡Claro que vamos a ir! Alice me mata si no te llevo a esa fiesta, lo dejó muy claro" le dijo Rosalie a Bella, ya había sido advertida por Alice, tenía que llevar a Bella a esa fiesta, así la tuviera que arrastrar. "Paso por ti en dos horas y te quiero lista"

-"OK jefa, parece que la que muere por ir a la fiesta eres tú, no yo"

-"Claro, muero por aburrirme profundamente" dijo Rosalie sarcásticamente "ahora ve a cambiarte, te quiero lista para cuando llegue"

-"Está bien, te veo en dos horas"

Bella sintió un poco de nervios, pero decidió que era hora de divertirse, de nada le serviría estresarse. De pronto se le ocurrió sacar ese vestido azul marino que tenía al fondo de su closet, era un vestido hermoso y femenino que había comprado una vez que se había sentido especialmente contenta, la acababan de ascender en la empresa y se sentía muy satisfecha consigo misma, entonces se atrevió a comprarse ese vestido tan brillante, pero desde ese día no se había sentido tan bien como para por fin usarlo y pensó que por fin era tiempo de ponérselo, se maquillo sencillamente y decidió hacerse dos pequeñas trenzas asegurándolas en media cola, justo estaba terminando de ponerse las zapatillas cuando Rosalie toco a su puerta.

-"Ya voy" gritó Bella mientras caminaba apresuradamente para abrirle.

-"¡WOW! Pensé que íbamos a una reunión aburrida de tu oficina"

-"¿Estoy muy exagerada?" preguntó Bella sintiéndose un poco insegura.

-"¡Claro que no! Estás preciosa, tu jefe caerá a tus pies"

-"No intento que nadie caiga a mis pies"

-"Jajaja, buen intento, Alice ya me contó todo así que no lo ocultes, nuestra misión del día de hoy es conseguirte a ese jefe tuyo"

-"Vámonos antes de que arrepienta de esto"

-"¿Segura que es aquí?"

-"Si, Edward me mando en un mensaje la dirección"

-"Se ve muy elegante el edificio, pero a menos que viva en el penthouse no sé cómo van a caber todos tus compañeros de la oficina. A menos que en realidad viva en el penthouse ¿vive en el penthouse?" le preguntó Rosalie a Bella sonriendo

-"No tengo idea si viva en el penthouse Rose, pero no te preocupes, todos cabremos perfectamente, la fiesta es en la terraza del edificio" le dijo Bella mientras se acercaban al lobby para dar sus nombres.

-"Hay Bella, prométeme que cuanto te cases con tu jefe me vas a dejar vivir con ustedes" dijo Rosalie bromeando, el edificio era precioso, moderno y parecía sacado de una revista de arquitectos.

-"Jajaja, muy graciosa, pero no hagas esas bromas especialmente enfrente de mi jefe, no quiero ser despedida por acoso sexual" le respondió Bella mientras subían a la terraza por los ascensores.

Entrando a la terraza lo primero que vio Bella fue a Edward sentado, las luces que adornaban la terraza lo hacían ver más guapo que la luz del día, y eso ya era decir mucho, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verlo ahí sonriente y relajado, aunque cuando escuchó las carcajadas de Kate y Lauren su sonrisa despareció.

-"Vamos, no nos vamos a quedar aquí paradas ¿verdad?" le dijo Rose a Bella, quien ya no sabía si había sido tan buena la idea de venir.

Edward volteó hacía donde estaba Bella y sonrió, esta noche se veía especialmente bonita, hace unos momentos había temido que no viniera, después de todo ella había sido el motivo por el que había accedido a hacer esta fiesta; le saludo con una mano y le indico que fuera a donde estaba él con su primo y con Lauren y Kate quienes le parecían cada vez más molestas.

Bella y Rosalie fueron avanzando entre compañeros y saludándolos mientras alcanzaban la salita en la que estaba Edward.

-"Que bueno que ya llegaste" le dijo Edward en voz baja a Bella mientras se acercaba para besarle la mejilla.

Bella se quedó quieta y un poco nerviosa.

-"Bueno creo que Bella olvidó sus modales, pero yo soy Rosalie Hale, tú debes ser Edward" le dijo Rosalie a Edward quién también había olvidado un poco sus modales y seguía viendo a Bella directamente a los ojos. Rosalie aclaró su garganta para sacar del trance en el que se encontraban Edward y Bella.

-"Perdón, si soy Edward Cullen, mucho gusto" respondió Edward a Rosalie extendiéndole su mano.

Rosalie echó un vistazo a las demás personas en la sala "Buenas noches Kate, Lauren" les dijo a las dos mujeres con un saludo de lejos, no quería ponerse muy cómoda con esas mujeres, nunca tenían nada agradable que decir. Volteó y vió a un hombre con cabello obscuro y corto pero rizado.

-"Emmett Cullen, mucho gusto" fue todo lo que dijo el hombre extendiendo su mano y sonriendo a la rubia.

-"Rosalie Hale, encantada" recibió el saludo Rose

-"¿Quieren algo de tomar?" les preguntó Edward a las dos, mientras Rosalie se acomodaba a un lado de Emmett y Bella seguía parada intentando encontrar un lugar en la salita. "Siéntate acá", le dijo Edward señalando el lugar a un lado de él, aunque era un lugar pequeño quería conversar con Bella.

-"Gracias, uhm una cerveza está bien" le dijo Bella un poco más tranquilizada, se había prometido que esa noche se iba a divertir y lo iba a cumplir.

-"Para mí también" le respondió Rose, quien ya estaba muy a gusto platicando con Emmett.

Podría haber ser record la velocidad en la que fue por las cervezas Edward, quien estaba ansioso por conocer más de Bella, aunque ya había platicado con ella en el trabajo, la sensación que le dio desde el primer día que la vio no se iba, seguía con tantas ganas por saber más de ella.

-"Eso fue rápido" le dijo Bella con una sonrisa, la verdad es que ella también estaba ansiosa por conocer más a Edward.

-"Puedo regresar y hacer tiempo si quieres" le dijo Edward bromeando

-"¡No, no, no!" le dijo Bella a Edward viéndolo a los ojos.

-"Bueno, solo porque me ruegas" respondió Edward bromeando de nuevo con Bella

-"No te rogué"

-"Uhm, creo que sí, eso es lo que acabas de hacer"

-"Como digas Flash" le dijo Bella soltando una carcajada, era casi mágico como el platicar con Edward la podía relajar tanto.

Conforme el tiempo fue pasando las personas se fuero yendo y Bella se preguntó si acaso también era tiempo para que ella y Rose se fueran, sin embargo el hecho de que Edward se la había pasado platicando con ella y de que Rosalie estuviera platicando tan animadamente con el primo de Edward la hicieron cambiar de parecer constantemente durante la noche.

Quedaban solamente diez personas cuando el primo de Edward le informó que el vino y el Whiskey se habían acabado.

-"Ok, voy a bajar por la botella de vino que dejamos en el departamento" le dijo Edward a Emmett "¿Me acompañas?" le preguntó a Bella, quién abrió los ojos en sorpresa "solo vamos a ir por el vino, enserio, no planeó raptarte" le dijo Edward

-"Sí, claro, vamos" le respondió Bella quien se levantó.

Edward tomó su mano como si fuera lo más natural del mundo y la condujo a los elevadores, donde aplanó PH. Bella no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, Edward la volteó a ver extrañado.

-"Nada, solo que Rose me preguntó que si vivías en el penthouse justo cuando veníamos" le explicó Bella mientras salían del elevador.

Edward se las arregló para abrir la puerta sin soltar la mano de Bella y la dirigió a la cocina donde se encontraba la botella de vino. Bella ni siquiera le dio un vistazo al penthouse, no podía dejar de ver a Edward, estaba fascinada con su humor, y cada vez le gustaba más.

-"¡Aja! Aquí está" dijo Edward tomando la botella de vino y poniéndola en la barra "ahora solo necesito un destapa corchos" continuó, volteándose hacía donde Bella estaba, quedando frente a ella, agacho un poco la mirada y puso la otra mano en la cintura de Bella, quien a su vez puso su mano en el pecho de Edward.

-"Me gustas mucho" dijo Edward en voz muy baja, mientras acercaba sus labios a los labios de Bella, quien impaciente se acercó un poco más para tocar los labios de Edward, una vez que ambos labios se tocaron parecía como si no pudiesen parar, Bella abrió su boca, quería probar el labio inferior de Edward, tan rosa y carnoso, y no la decepciono, sabía a yerbabuena y a un poco de alcohol.

Edward moría por acariciar el cabello de Bella y hundió sus manos en él acercando a Bella aún más hacía el, no creía lo fantástico que se sentían sus labios en los de ella.

Tomando un poco de aire Edward separo lentamente sus labios de Bella, dando pequeños besos en su boca para poder regularizar la respiración, y sin despegar sus frentes, Edward y Bella compartieron una sonrisa de complicidad.

* * *

><p>¡Gracias por leer! Lo quiero, y muchísimas gracias a quienes han puesto esta historia en alerta o en sus favoritos, y un saludo súper especial a evita95 que es mi única review u_u .<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola de nuevo. Muchísimas gracias a todos, en serio nunca pensé en la respuesta que podría tener algo que yo escribiera. Un saludo en especial para FerHdePattinson y a Anira Cullen que me dejaron su review.**

**Hice un tumblr para esta historia, la dirección está en mi profile por si quieren checarlo.**

Bella no pudo más que sonreír al ver los ojos verdes de Edward, podría perderse encantada en ellos, en esas orbitas verdes que la llamaban, era como un imán que la atraía hacia ese hombre que apenas conocía, pero no podía ni quería evitarlo. La segunda vez fue ella quien inició el beso, cerró los ojos y llevo su boca hacia la de él, tocando sus labios primero con sutileza y dulzura, como si estuviera pegando sus labios a un algodón de azúcar, con cuidado para no romper el encanto, pero en cuanto sus labios se tocaron firmemente con los de él, no pudo contener la pasión que recorría sus venas y hacía que le picaran las manos por sentirlo, era algo tan nuevo, que nunca antes había sentido, pero le encantaba.

Edward pensó que estaba soñando, desde que había conocido a Bella había querido besarla, le parecía interesante, dulce, fantástica, pero el pequeño gemido que salió de los labios de Bella lo hizo dejar de pensar y olvidarse de todo, solo quería sentir a Bella.

Las manos de Edward rodearon las caderas de Bella para apretarla y sentirla, era real, no era ningún sueño.

-"Edwaaaard" escuchó Edward una voz muy masculina gritar y no pudo evitar el gruñido que salió al darse cuenta que sus amigos los estaban buscando.

-"Eso solo Emmett…" dijo Edward esperando persuadir a Bella para permanecer un poco más de tiempo como novios adolecentes, escondidos en la obscuridad de una cocina.

-"¡Ahí están!" dijo Rose con el entusiasmo de alguien que claramente había superado su límite de alcohol.

-"Y Rose" le dijo Bella a Edward en voz baja y escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello de él.

-"¿Por qué tardaron tanto? ya se fueron todos" les dijo Emmett mientras se dirigía al refrigerador

-"Uhm Rose creo que también es hora de que nosotras nos vayamos" le dijo Bella a su amiga mientras se despegaba lentamente de Edward, quien para no perder todo el contacto con ella la tomó de la mano.

-"Pero…" le dijo Rosalie a Bella mientras volteaba a ver a Emmett para que dijera algo. Pero Emmett estaba muy entretenido en el refrigerador.

-"Pueden quedarse aquí, si quieren" dijo Edward volteando a ver a Bella.

-"¡SI!" dijo Rose, ni siquiera se había preocupado por esconder su entusiasmo, Emmett ya la había invitado a comer al día siguiente, pero no veía porque tenía que esperar tanto entre haberlo conocido y tener su primera cita.

-"No sé Rose, de verdad no quisiera incomodarlos" respondió Bella viendo solo a Edward, le parecía algo demasiado intenso pasar la noche en la casa de Edward, no estaba segura de querer hacerlo, Edward le encantaba y lo quería conocer más, solo que no sabía sí pasando la noche en su casa sería la mejor manera de conocerlo.

-"No, en serio que no es ninguna imposición, pueden quedarse, hay un sillón en el cuarto de huéspedes, y Emmett puede quedarse conmigo, aparte es muy tarde para que regresen a su casa" le dijo Edward, quería encontrar todas las razones posibles para que Bella accediera y así poder verla en la mañana, tal vez salir con ella de nuevo sin que pudiera escapársele, parecía de ese tipo.

-"Perfecto, vamos" dijo Emmett tomando a Rose de la mano y dirigiéndola a la habitación de huéspedes, que había sido su recamara desde hace algunos días.

-"Buenas noches" gritó Rose mientras se metía al cuarto de huéspedes con Emmett.

-"¿Eh?" dijo Bella totalmente confundida, Emmett y Rose se acababan de meter a un cuarto cuando apenas se había conocido, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba, su amiga podía cuidarse perfectamente, lo que le preocupaba era que solo quedaban ella y Edward y un cuarto, claro estaba la sala, pero Bella quería eliminar la sala, por una parte deseaba que Edward la invitara a su casa, pero por otro lado eso era algo ella no hacía, sin excepciones.

Edward pudo ver la duda en los ojos de Bella y no la quiso incomodar, eso era lo último que quería "Me puedo quedar en la sala" le dijo para tratar de tranquilizarla, pero eso no la tranquilizó en lo absoluto, pensó por un momento en que realmente Edward no quería nada con ella y que solo la había besado por reflejo y eso lo mostró en su cara, que hizo una mueca de confusión y desagrado.

-"O podemos quedarnos en mi cuarto, puedo dormir en mi sofá o en la alfombra, en serio, no hay problema" dijo Edward tratando de descifrar que era lo que Bella realmente quería.

-"Podemos dormir en tu cuarto, no hay problema" dijo Bella con una voz baja, ni siquiera ella podía creer lo que salía de su boca.

-"Ok, pero solo si te siente realmente cómoda con eso" le respondió Edward.

-"Sí, vamos" le dijo Bella apurada, no quería cambiar de decisión.

Edward dirigió a Bella hacía su cuarto, abrió la puerta y encendió la luz, y la dirigió sin soltar su mano hacía la cama, cuando las rodillas de Bella tomaron la orilla de la cama se sentó sobre ella, no podía creer que estuviera en la cama de Edward, el nuevo, su jefe, Dios ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

-"Pero no vamos a hacer nada ¡eh!" le dijo Bella a Edward tratando de redimirse, lo cierto era que Edward era un caballero y no le había pasado por la cabeza pasar la noche como Bella no estaba implicando por lo que no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver a Bella tan alterada por ello.

-"¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? Yo no le veo lo gracioso" dijo Bella frunciendo el ceño, no tenía ni idea de que estaba haciendo, un momento estaba pensando en volver a besar a Edward y otro lo quería ahorcar, como en este momento por ejemplo.

Bella se levantó de la cama y empezó a caminar a la puerta del cuarto de Edward, ya no le parecía tan buena idea quedarse con él, en especial cuando volvía a sentirse como su bufón.

-"¿A dónde vas?" le dijo Edward alcanzándola y tomándola del brazo, intentó verla a los ojos pero Bella solo se volteó hacía la puerta.

-"Creo que es mejor idea si solo me voy"

-"No, no, no, no, no, no"

-"Fueron muchos no"

-"No"

Bella soltó un gruñido, no podía ser que Edward fuera capaz de exaltarla tanto. Abrió la puerta del cuarto, pero una mano más fuerte la cerró. Se giró y Edward la tomó de la mano y la jaló hasta su cama.

-"¡Espera! Basta Bella, tienes que escucharme, si no, no vamos a llegar a ningún lado"

-"Yo puedo llegar a mi casa" dijo Bella levantando una ceja.

-"¡Bella!"

-"Perdón" dijo un poco apenada por la actitud tan infantil que estaba teniendo.

-"Quiero que sepas que me gustas… mucho, quiero conocerte más y quiero que me conozcas, hace un momento me reí porque realmente es absurdo que alguien prefiera pasar la noche contigo" vio en la cara de Bella que lo iba a interrumpir "déjame terminar de hablar"

-"¡No dije nada!"

-"Pero querías hacerlo"

-"No te voy a interrumpir, prosigue Señor creo que puedo leer tu mente"

Edward apresuro sus palabras "OK, que realmente no puedo creer como una persona va a preferir pasar solamente una noche contigo y arruinar el poder conocerte y tener una relación completa contigo, y no basada en el sexo"

-"Ah, ósea que tú nunca te apresuras" le dijo Bella a Edward tratando de intimidarlo, así como él lo había hecho con ella. Acercó sus manos al torso de Edward "¿nunca, nunca?" pero no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se llenaran de un rojo intenso.

Edward tomó las manos de Bella y se acercó para besarla, cuando sus labios estaban cerca, Edward le respondió "casi nunca" y la besó.

Bella rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Edward y él aprovechó para tomar su cintura, los dos cayeron en la cama sin despegar sus labios. Edward pensó en que podía pasar el resto de su vida de esa manera, pegado a Bella.

Bella estaba tan relajada es los brazos de Edward que tuvo que separarse un poco de sus labios para bostezar.

-"Creo que será mejor dormir y seguir esto en otro momento" dijo Edward sonriendo al ver como se cerraban y abrían los ojos chocolate de Bella.

-"Mhmm" fue todo lo que pudo salir de la boca de Bella.

-"Ya regreso, ¿Quieres una camisa mía para que duermas más cómoda?" le dijo Edward a Bella, pero ella ya estaba más que dormida, este día había sido muy cansado para ella emocionalmente y la semana en el trabajo había probado ser todo un reto para Bella.

Edward se dirigió a su baño donde se puso un pantalón de franela y se preparó para dormir, no podía creer que Bella estuviera en su cama, tan tranquila y tan bonita, tan interesante pero a la vez tan descifrable, le encantaba Bella y se había propuesto desde ese momento hacer todo lo posible por encantarle a ella también.

Salió del baño y se dispuso a apagar las luces, cuando alcanzó la cama Bella estaba dormidísima, le quitó los zapatos y la cobijó con sus sabanas.

.

.

.

Bella sintió un brazo abrazándola y sonrió, estaba tan cómoda entre las sabanas y su almohada que no quería ni moverse, pero sintió que Edward se movía y decidió abrir los ojos.

-"Buenos días" le dijo Edward

-"Suenas muy despierto"

-"Pues tengo como una hora despierto"

-"¿Y te quedaste aquí en la cama toda la hora?"

-"Sí, solo fui al baño"

-"Eres un raro" le dijo Bella bromeando, mientras Edward baja su cabeza para besarla, quería besarla todo el tiempo, desde que había probado sus labios y se preguntó si Bella tenía razón y se estaba convirtiendo en algún loco.

Bella emocionada por el beso y por despertar a lado de Edward llevo sus manos al cabello de él y apretándolo hacía ella.

Edward tampoco pudo contener su emoción por Bella y puso sus manos en las caderas de ella, mientras Bella subía su cuerpo al de él, por enésima vez con Edward, no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, ¡Claro que era muy pronto para conocerse más íntimamente! Y ¡Claro que tenía más miedo que nunca de enamorarse de Edward para que después como siempre terminara con un corazón roto!, pero no quería que esas cosas le importasen, quería vivir y punto.

TOC, TOC, TOC

Se escuchó afuera de la puerta de Edward.

-"UGH, no puede ser, ¡otra vez!" dijo Bella cansada de que sus amigos siempre los interrumpieran.

-"Bella, Edward, ya está listo el desayuno" les gritó Emmett sin abrir la puerta.

-"Ya vamos" gritó como respuesta Edward.

Mientras Bella recargaba su cabeza en la cama de nuevo, notó una foto en la mesita al lado de Edward, era él con dos chicas, las dos hermosas, una con cabellera rubia y otra peli roja ¡No puede ser, soy una tonta pensó Bella, obviamente Edward tenía una novia, o varias novias.

-"¿Te gusta la foto?" le preguntó Edward a Bella cuando notó que la veía.

-"No, la foto no, me encanta el marco" respondió Bella con sarcasmo, a estas alturas de la vida las mentiras le parecían innecesarias e infantiles.

-"Perfecto, le puedo preguntar a mi hermana donde lo compro para regalarte uno"

Bella se sentía como una tonta ¡Dios! Porque siempre tenía que llegar a conclusiones sin preguntar algo, claro que con la historia de 'novios' que tenía siempre era seguro decir 'piensa mal y acertarás' pero tal vez con Edward no tenía que ser así.

Edward se acercó y beso de bajo del oído de Bella "Es mi hermanita y su mejor amiga, me regalaron ese retrato como regalo de despedida"

-"Perdón" le dijo Bella apenada, mientras se sonrojaba.

-"No tienes nada de que pedir perdón, solamente si quieres preguntarme algo hazlo"

-"Así que no son tus novias…"

-"No, no tengo novias, aunque estoy conociendo a una chica del trabajo, es un poco distraída y aunque conozco perfectamente sus gestos a veces es difícil descifrar que quieren decir. Espero que no se tarde en querer salir conmigo, porque hice una fiesta de bienvenida solo para que ella viniera, y yo odio hacer fiestas" le dijo Edward sonriendo.

-"Tal vez si la invitaras a salir ella no estaría tan confundida"

-"¿Es ese un sí?"

-"¿Es ese un nunca escucho lo que me dicen?"

-"Tal vez" dijo él mientras caminaban hacia la cocina.

-"Pues tal vez" le respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-"¿Tal vez saldrías conmigo?" le dijo él confundido.

-"Tal vez, tal vez" le dijo ella mientras entraban a la cocina.

-"Bella" le dijo Edward mientras le acomodaba una silla alta en la barra de la cocina.

-"Edward" le dijo ella mientras se sentaba.

-"Emmett" le dijo Rosalie burlándose de su amiga.

-"Rose" le dijo Emmett siguiéndole el juego.

.

.

.

Una vez que todos terminaron de desayunar las chicas decidieron que era hora de irse, Rose fue a recoger sus cosas al cuarto de huéspedes mientras que Bella se quedó en la cocina ayudando a Edward a acomodar mientras Rosalie regresaba.

-"¿Enserio no vas a salir conmigo?" le preguntó Edward a Bella con un puchero en la boca.

Bella no pudo más que sonreír, tal vez no era la única infantil después de todo "¿Enserio no me vas a preguntar?"

-"¿Quieres salir conmigo?"

-"Claro" le respondió ella a él con una sonrisa gigantesca.

-"Listo" le dijo Rosalie a su amiga.

-"Ok, ya voy" le dijo Bella a Rose, lo cual quería decir más bien, veté por ahí unos segundos, pero Rose no estaba poniendo especial atención a su amiga, estaba volando por las nubes más bien.

-"Te hablo en un rato ¿ok?" le dijo Edward a Bella viendo que Rosalie probablemente no se iba a mover.

-"Sí" le dijo ella sonriéndole y le dio un beso rápido en la boca.

-"Vámonos Rose" le dijo Bella a su amiga, no podía creer todo lo que había pasado desde que llegaron.

-"Las acompaño" les dijo Edward tomando a Bella de la mano.

.

.

.

-"Bonjour Monsieur Henry" le dijo Rose muy entusiasta al pez de Bella.

-"Deja de hablarle en francés, no te entiende" le dijo Bella a su amiga.

-"De todas manera no me entiende, ni siquiera cuenta como mascota"

-"Ugh, que sí cuenta como mascota" le dijo Bella exasperada con su amiga, siempre la molestaban con que Henry no contaba como mascota.

-"Ya, no importa" dijo acercándose a la pecera de Henry para observarlo más de cerca "bueno, Henry, Bella" dijo haciendo una reverencia a ambos "ya me tengo que ir, en unas horas tengo una cita con mi futuro marido y no lo quiero hacer esperar"

-"Adiós Rose, suerte" le dijo Bella sonriendo, su amiga siempre había tenido muchos pretendientes, pero solo había tenido dos novios serios, uno en la preparatoria y otro en Londres. Cuando Bella la conoció era la mujer más enamorada, amaba a su novio y pensó que se casaría con él, pero todo salió mal, Cameron no era el hombre que Rose creía, él fue acusado por una mujer que decía tener un hijo suyo, Rose creyó en Cameron y se mantuvo a su lado hasta que finalmente la prueba de ADN confirmaba que el recién nacido de la mujer era hijo de Cameron. Rose estaba destrozada, fue cuando Bella le propuso que regresara a Estados Unidos con ella, Rosalie vio una manera de empezar de nuevo y accedió, desde entonces no había tenido novio y Bella no la había visto tan entusiasmada con un hombre jamás, pensándolo bien, ni siquiera con Cameron.

El sonido de su teléfono la hizo volver.

-"¿Bueno?" contestó Bella.

-"Hola ¿Llegaron bien?" le preguntó Edward.

-"Sí, ya estoy aquí con Henry, Rose se fue ya a su casa" le dijo Bella teniendo la plática más normal de lo que se había imaginado.

-"¿Con quién?" le respondió Edward, no tenía ni idea de quien fuera ese Henry, pero Bella le había dicho que era hija única, así que su hermano seguro que no era.

-"Henry, es mi pez, tienes que conocerlo, es encantador" le dijo Bella con una sonrisa, no podía ni imaginarse como sería tener a Edward en su departamento.

-"Bella, es un pez" contestó Edward sonando un poco condescendiente, lo cual no le agrado nada a Bella.

-"¿Qué tiene, acaso los peces no pueden ser encantadores?" le dijo Bella con un toco un poco retador.

-"Pocos, pero creo que Henry es uno de esos" le dijo Edward riendo "pero no te hablaba para eso; quería saber si estabas libre esta noche, ya sabes cómo quedamos en salir y todo, pues…" apresuro las últimas palabras, no podía evitar sentirse nervioso con Bella.

-"Claro y no tienes que explicarme el porqué de tu invitación"

-"Menos mal, no tenía ni idea de que decirte a la siguiente vez… Paso por ti ¿A las ocho está bien?"

-"Sí, perfecto, te envió la dirección en un momento"

-"Ok, entonces hasta al rato"

-"Ciao"

**¡Gracias por leer! Cualquier duda, sugerencia, aclaración, etc. etc. etc. pueden dejarme un review. **

**¡Los quiero!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, perdón si tarde un poco en subir este capítulo. La verdad es que aparte de que me ocupe un poco, quise ponerle más empeño, en algunos capítulos pasados quería contarles lo que seguía de la historia de inmediato, pero, no estaba checando muy bien la escritura o la estructura de cada capítulo, pueden notar que eso cambio un poco en el capítulo pasado. Sin embargo ahora me he propuesto hacerlo bien hasta que quede súper convencida de que el capítulo está listo. Tampoco quiero dejarlas/dejarlos plantados esperando por capítulos que se tardan en salir tanto, así que espero encontrar el balance perfecto y espero escuchar sobre ustedes y que me digan que les parece.**

**Muchísimas gracias por todo.**

-"¿Llegue temprano?" pregunto Edward incierto, habían quedado que pasaría por ella a las ocho y eran justamente las ocho, de hecho se había esperado diez minutos antes de tocar porque había llegado antes, no quería presionarla.

-"No, para nada, disculpa" dijo Bella abriendo completamente la puerta, hacía mucho que no salía en una cita, más de seis meses.

_Aunque su paso por Londres le había enseñado un poco de moda nada le parecía adecuado para salir con Edward. El vestido rojo era muy provocativo, no quería darle la impresión de que quería un encuentro de una noche; el vestido negro estaba muy formal, algo que usaría para una junta importante –pero junta- se dijo, dejando ese vestido también descartado; ¿el rosa? No, le daba un aspecto de niña de primaria. Dios, fue un milagro que no estuviera en ropa interior cuando toco Edward a la puerta._

_Al final había tenido que llamar a Alice para preguntarle sobre que atuendo sería perfecto, si digamos un compañero de trabajo que estaba conociendo la había invitado a salir. Alice dio un grito de alegría "AWW, lo sabía son perfectos el uno para el otro" le dijo Alice a Bella._

_-"Dios mío Al, tranquilízate, solo es una cita" le dijo Bella quien se estaba arrepintiendo de haber llamado a su amiga._

_-"Ok, pero si te ayudo en esta, debes prometerme que seré yo quien elija tu vestido de novia"_

_-"Cinco segundos antes de que cuelgue Al" tal vez ese vestido negro estaría bien, incluso si no había una segunda cita serviría para hacerla pensar que fue una junta de trabajo._

_-"Espera" le dijo Alice a su amiga "Ok, si mal no recuerdo tienes un vestido rosa ¿no es así?"  
>-"Si, pero creí que era muy…" dijo Bella antes de ser interrumpida por su amiga.<em>

_-"Tómalo y quémalo, te hace ver como una abuela" _

_-"Alice, no tengo tiempo, déjate de bromas"_

_-"No era ninguna broma, pero déjame pensar rápidamente, ¿el rojo? No hasta la tercera cita, ¿Qué hay del azul eléctrico que nunca te has puesto?"_

_-"Uhmm" le dijo Bella nerviosa "me lo puse ayer para su fiesta"_

_-"Wow, sí que lo quieres impresionar. Ok me la has puesto un poco difícil"_

_-"Grandioso" dijo Bella sarcásticamente._

_-"Espera, ¿Tienes aquel vestido obscuro de piel con seda?"_

_-"¿Piel? No lo recuerdo" dijo Bella buscando en su closet._

_-"Si, te lo regale en tu cumpleaños"_

_-"Uhmm" Sabia justo donde estaba ese vestido, lo había escondido apenas había llegado a su casa, tenía una espalda que decía mucho más que ir toda vestida de rojo y con tacones transparentes, según Bella._

_-"Isabella, ¿Qué le hiciste a ese vestido?" le dijo Alice a su amiga._

_-"Claro que aún lo tengo, es un regalo tuyo, pero aun así no creo que sea la mejor opción para ir a una primera cita"_

_-"Es la mejor opción que tienes en tu closet, así que póntelo y diviértete"_

_Y con eso Alice había colgado el teléfono_.

-"Pasa, solo me faltan los zapatos" le dijo Bella cuando vio que Edward se había quedado en la puerta.

-"Wow, te ves…" dijo Edward cuando Bella se dio la vuelta y pudo observar todo el vestido. No sabía mucho de moda, pero el contraste de la piel con la seda, al igual que la forma inocente de enfrente del vestido con la sensual espalda le había encantado, pensó que ese vestido se parecía a Bella.

Bella se apresuró en ponerse el zapato derecho cuando Edward se acercó a ella para auxiliarla. Ella volteo a verlo y se sonrojo, era verdaderamente un caballero, detuvo su mano en el hombro de Edward mientras se ponía el zapato izquierdo con cuidado, no quería caerse literalmente a los pies de Edward.

-"Estas verdaderamente hermosa" le dijo Edward mientras ella se paraba en sus tacones.  
>No era de Bella el tomar muchos riesgos, no le gustaba, pero con Edward no podía evitarlo, quería tomar el riesgo de tomar iniciativas, de vestir cosas extrañas y atrevidas, de besarlo antes de que el la besara a ella, incluso si era necesario de romperse la cabeza y el corazón.<p>

Pero él le gano, la tomo de un poco más debajo de la cintura y la beso suavemente, ella sumergió sus dedos en el cabello de él, respirando su aroma profundamente. Repentinamente Edward profundizo el beso, abrió su boca para que Isabella lo imitara y así fue. Ella lo guio hasta el sofá donde sin separase, se tumbaron en el, Edward sentándose y Bella recargándose en su regazo.

-"Uhmm" dijo Bella separándose de Edward.

-"Wow" suspiro Edward recargando sus manos en las cadera de Bella.

Se vieron a los ojos sonriendo, ninguno de los dos daba crédito a su comportamiento, eran como adolescentes de nuevo.

-"Arruine tu lipstick"

-"No importa" le dijo ella sonrojada "lo arreglo en el camino"

-"Oh, Dios, es verdad, tenemos que irnos, la reservación es a las ocho y media, le dijo mientras la jalaba hacia afuera.

.

.

.

-"¿Es esa tu camioneta?" le pregunto Bella a Edward con los ojos redondos como platos.

-"Si, ¿tiene algo de malo?" le dijo Edward sin evitar ponerse un poco a la defensiva, sus amigos siempre le decían que tenía un 'mamá-móvil' y aunque eso le molestaba un poco, no se comparaba a que la chica con la que salías te lo dijera.

-"No, no para nada, solo que me recuerda mucho a mi mamá" le dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

-"Bueno, está bien que no sea un deportivo, pero tampoco es para tanto" le dijo Edward defendiendo su camioneta Volvo.

-"No, es que literalmente me recuerda a mi madre, ella tiene la misma camioneta es solo eso" le dijo Bella sin poder evitar la risa que le salía, justo su padre la había dicho a su mamá que esa camioneta era de jovencillos.

.

.

.

-"Bienvenidos a Book Store bar, ¿Cuentan con alguna reservación?" dijo una rubia en la entrada del restaurante, la etiqueta en su uniforme decía Erika y la mirada que le dirigía a Edward decía deshazte de tu novia y vámonos a un cuarto. Ew.

-"Si, la reservación está a nombre de Edward Cullen" le respondió Edward apretando la mano de Bella, él también había notado las miradas de la no muy profesional maître d'.

-"¿Puedes seguirme? Los dirigiré a su mesa" le dijo 'Erika' a Edward ignorando si quiera la presencia de Bella.

Bella no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, esa mujer, tan… ¡Descarada! Hacia como si ella no estuviera ni siquiera ahí, claramente Bella no era la madre de Edward. Estaban tomados de la mano, obviamente era un cita y la mujercita esa coqueteándole como si nada. Bella deseo poder insultar propiamente, pero sabía que esa tarea era inútil, quería defender su primera cita con Edward, pero no podía, ni sabía cómo hacerlo.

Soltó la mano de Edward de la tristeza, quería contárselo a sus amigas, ellas siempre sabían que hacer en esas situaciones.

-"¿Edward?" le llamo Bella deteniéndose "olvide que tenía que llamar a Alice, en un momento te alcanzo en la mesa"

-"¿No puede esperar?" le pregunto Edward sintiéndose un poco ofendido.

-"Ve tu a la mesa, no tardo en serio" le dijo Bella, solo quería salir de ahí, la mirada de la maître d' hacia Edward solo se intensificaba.

-"No, no, si es importante voy contigo" le dijo Edward.

-"Llegaron justo antes de perder la mesa, si se van los dos, tendrán que cederla" les dijo la tal Erika obligada a aceptar la presencia de la acompañante del guapo cliente.

-"Uhmm" dijo Bella mirando fijamente a la rubia "no importa, puedo mandarle un mensaje y hablar con ella después"

-"¿Segura Bella? A mí no me importa, podemos ir a otro lugar si perdemos la reservación.

-"Si, está bien, solo que no estaba segura de que después de aquí tendría tiempo libre" le dijo Bella levantando la ceja sugerentemente "tú sabes para hablarle a Alice"

Edward se rio mientras le daba un beso rápido y la tomaba de la mano nuevamente.

Erika la maître d' empezó a caminar rápido "Su mesa es esa de la esquina, en un momento viene alguien a atenderlos" les dijo sin verlos.

-"Creo que tu novia se enojó porque me besaste" le dijo Bella a Edward bromeando mientras se alejaba 'Erika'.

-"Yo creo que mi novia es un poco celosa, me mataría por solo dirigirle la palabra a la mesera" dijo riéndose Edward.

-"¿Tu novia?" le dijo Bella sonriendo con la idea.

-"Mas te vale que sí, no puedes andar besuqueando a hombres por ahí sin que hagan de ti una señorita decente"

-"Veo tu punto"

-"Buenas noches, mi nombre es Mónica, voy a ser su mesera esta noche ¿Es su primera vez en el Bookstore bar?"

-"Si" respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo, pero Bella dijo en voz baja "y la última"

-"¿Perdón?" dijo la mesera con curiosidad, seguro a la pobre le había tocado Erika como maître d'

-"No, nada" dijo Bella un poco aprehensiva.

-"Bueno pues, aquí tienen la carta de comida, y tenemos vinos, bourbons y whiskeys en esta otra carta, los libros que están en las paredes los pueden leer, o pueden comprar cualquiera por cinco dólares"

-"¿Enserio?" dijo Bella emocionada.

-"Ehhh, si" le respondió la mesera no entendiendo la emoción de Bella "en un momento regreso a tomar su orden"

-"Wow, ¿sabías lo de los libros?" le pregunto Bella a Edward.

-"Si, escuche a Alice decir no muy discretamente que te encantaba leer y me habían hablado sobre este Bar, así que me pareció buena idea"

-"Pues si fue muy buena idea" le dijo Bella acercándosele y dándole un beso.

.

.

.

Aclarándose la garganta fue la única manera como la mesera pudo obtener la atención de Edward y Bella.

-"¿Están listos para ordenar?"

-"Si" respondió Edward quien pidió por los dos. "Dos filetes Flank, y el vino tinto Sirah que tengas" le dijo Edward a la mesera como todo un profesional, lo cual sorprendió a Bella.

-"¿Seguro que no has venido antes?"

-"Nunca he venido, pero creo saber que te puede gustar" le dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

-"Yo también lo creo" le dijo Bella medio hipnotizada, lo cual provoco la risa de Edward.

-"Me dijiste que tu Madre tiene una camioneta como la mía, cuéntame más de tu familia"

-"Pues, mi mamá y mi papá viven en Forks, de donde soy yo, mi mamá tiene una tienda de productos orgánicos, en la cual solo compra ella misma y mi papá es el jefe de la policía, llevan treinta años casados, desde que mi mamá se mudó de Olimpia para buscarse a sí misma y encontró a mi papá." Dijo Bella sonriendo, tenía una familia pequeña pero muy peculiar "Su familia estaba muy enojada, porque mi papá no era adinerado como ellos, pero al final no tuvieron otra opción más que aceptarlo, Rene –mi mamá – al igual que yo es hija única y mis abuelos no querían perderla. ¿Qué hay de tu familia, cómo es?" le pregunto Bella a Edward interesada.

-"Bueno pues toda mi familia vive en Chicago, la familia de mi papá es originaria de aquí pero él se mudó a Chicago cuando inició su carrera de médico, donde conoció a mi mamá, se casaron y al año nací yo, un año después nació mi hermana Irina, con la que a veces me llevo de maravilla y a veces no tanto, suele ser un poco mandona y yo soy todo lo contrario así que en ocasiones chocamos." Le dijo Edward riendo, no se acordaba de cuanto extrañaba a su familia hasta ahora, pero le agradaba hablar de ella con Bella, no podía esperar a que los conociera.

Al llegar la comida y el vino ceso la conversación y se dedicaron a disfrutar de la cena, Bella no sabía mucho de filetes, pero sin duda alguna el que estaban comiendo era muy bueno, al igual que el vino al cual su paladar estaba un poco más acostumbrado.

-"Esta buenísima la comida, acertaste en el restaurante" le dijo Bella a Edward, "quede muy satisfecha"

-"Pues abre espacio porque aún falta el postre"

-"¿Qué, postre? No lo creo, no me cabe nada"

-"Vamos, el profitelores suena delicioso"

-"Ok, no tengo idea de lo que quiera decir pero paso"

-"Ja ja ja, es un postre de la casa, vamos, solo una probadita" trato Edward de convencer a Bella.

-"Vamos, pídelo, pero te advierto que terminaras comiéndote la mayor parte" cedió Bella.

Edward tenía razón, el postre era exquisito, pero Bella apenas había podido darle dos cucharas.

-"Te juro que estoy llenísima no puedo más" le dijo haciendo su silla hacia atrás.

-"Ven acá" le dijo Edward con un tono juguetón.

-"¿Para qué?" le respondió Bella pero de todas maneras se levantó y se acercó, pensó que tal vez irían a ver los libros.

-"Siéntate" le dijo Edward señalando su regazo.

-"Ja ja ja, claro que no" no eran ningunos adolescentes ni tampoco estaban en su casa, estaban en un restaurante.

-"Isabella" le dijo Edward serio.

-"Uhhh, Isabella, ¿Es una orden cuando dices mi nombre completo?" le dijo Bella riéndose y sentándose en el regazo de Edward cuando vio a la maître d' acercándose.

-"Tu novia me va a matar pero…" le dio un beso rápido en la boca mientras se acomodaba en el regazo de Edward.

-"Mi novia me va a matar pero si no se deja de mover, estate quieta mujer" le dijo Edward escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello de Bella. "ni creas que me vas a hacer olvidar, abre la boca" le dijo mientras que tomaba una cucharada del postre para dárselo a Bella.

-"Estoy llenísima, enserio"

-"Abre"

-"Pero ultima ok" le dijo Bella.

Edward acerco la cuchara a la boca de Bella pero termino poniéndola en su boca y comiendo él el bocado.

-"Óyeme eso es trampa" le dijo Bella frunciendo las cejas.

-"Mmm" dijo Edward saboreando el postre "dijiste que no querías"

-"Muy gracioso, muy gracioso"

-"No trataba de serlo, pero mi encanto sale sin que lo quiera" le dijo riendo, mientras se acercaba para besarla rápidamente. "Vamos a ver los libros"

Se levantaron a ver los libreros del Bar, había todo tipo de libros.

-"¿Tienes alguna preferencia sobre autores o género?" le pregunto Edward a Bella interesado en saber más sobre ella.

-"Pues leo todo lo que puedo, pero amo los clásicos, son difíciles la primera vez que los lees, pero una vez que lo haces te enamoras de la manera en la que escribían" le respondió a Edward sinceramente. Esta cita no se podía comparar con ninguna que hubiera tenido, por lo general los hombres con los que había salido se interesaban en saber las cosas básicas sobre ella, de donde era, cuantos años tenía, en que trabajaba. Ninguno se había preocupado por preguntarle que la apasionaba o sobre sus padres, tampoco ninguno la había hecho sentir tan cómoda como Edward.

-"Mira lo que encontré" le dijo Edward emocionado a Bella, señalándole un libro que sostenía en la mano.

-"Wow, es gigante ¿Qué libro es?"

-"Es la recopilación de las obras de Shakespeare"

A Bella se le abrieron los ojos como platos, ella amaba las obras de Shakespeare, desde pequeña había leído sus obras, pero jamás había logrado entender ninguna antes de la quinta leída.

Ella siguió viendo los libros mientras que el solo se le quedo viendo, fascinado con sus expresiones, como levantaba la ceja cuando encontraba un libro interesante, como su sonrisa crecía al ver un libro muy viejo, o como se reía cuando encontraba algún libro con algún título gracioso o peculiar.

-"¿Encontraste algún libro que quieras llevarte?" le dijo Edward cuando llevaba ya una buen parte recorrida.

-"Uhmm… no, pero podemos volver para leer alguno" Bella había quedado fascinada con el lugar.

-"Ok, ya pague la cuenta, así que podemos irnos" le dijo Edward mientras regresaban a la mesa para recoger el bolso de Bella.

-"Hey, deja ese libro, nos van a meter a la cárcel" le dijo Bella a Edward cuando vio que no había dejado el libro de Shakespeare en los libreros.

-"Es tuyo" le dijo Edward mientras salían. Bella apenas escucho a Edward porque estaba viendo como la tal Erika se le quedaba viendo a Edward.

-"¿Mío?"

-"Sí, dijiste que te gustaban los clásicos ¿no? Si no te gusta podemos cambiarlo"

-"Claro que me gusta, gracias" dijo Bella mientras se acercaba a besarlo, esta vez fue ella quien tomo la cintura de Edward para acercarlo a ella.

.

.

.

-"Bueno pues, llegamos" dijo Edward mientras se estacionaba enfrente del edificio de Bella.

-"Este, si verdad" le respondió ella sin saber que hacer realmente, no quería darle la impresión de que después de una cita iba a pasar la noche con él, pero tampoco quería desalentarlo. "¿Quieres pasar por un café?" le preguntó.

-"Claro" dijo él sonriendo inmediatamente.

.

.

.

-"Aquí tienes" le dijo Bella a Edward poniendo en sus manos la tasa de café.

-"Gracias, ¿El es Henry?" le preguntó cuándo vio la pecera.

-"Sí, es hermoso ¿no?"

-"Claro pero ¿no más que yo verdad?" le dijo Edward riendo.

-"No, nadie más que tú" le respondió Bella mientras acomodaba sus piernas en las de Edward, cada vez se sorprendía más a sí misma. Se sentía tan a gusto con él, como si lo conociera desde hace mucho, y aunque no era así, quería llegar a conocerlo, además estaba eso de que él ya la llamaba 'novia' pero increiblemente a ella no le incomodaba.

Edward se acercó a Bella para besarla, tomando sus mejillas en sus manos, acariciando su pelo. Bella se acercó más a él hasta quedar a ahorcadas y profundizo mas el beso.

-"Uhmm Bella" le dijo él cuando el beso subió de tono.

-"Perdón" le dijo ella apenada escondiendo su cabeza en los hombros de Edward.

-"No tienes porqué pedirme perdón, pero sé que apenas es nuestra primera cita y no quieres apresurar las cosas, será mejor evitar ese tipo de besos"

-"Ok, prometo no volver a aprovecharme ti de esa manera" le dijo Bella en tono burlón "¿Tienes que irte ya? Podemos poner una película si eso está bien contigo"

-"Claro, ¿Qué película quieres poner?"

-"Pues arriesgándome a que me taches de anticuada y salgas huyendo diré 'Breakfast at Tiffany's'"

-"¿Estás bromeando? Esa es la película favorita de mi mamá"

-"¿Enserio? Esa era la película favorita de mi abuela"

Bella se dirigió a sus DVD's y sacó la película, se dispuso a poner el disco y a prender la televisión.

-"Listo" dijo mientras se dirigía de nuevo al sofá a lado de Edward, recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Edward compartiendo su película favorita con quien se estaba convirtiendo en una de sus personas favoritas.

Media hora antes de que se acabara la película Isabella se quedó dormida, Edward decidió quedarse hasta que se acabara la película para salir. Cuando estaba acomodando a Bella para que durmiera mejor ésta se despertó, pero el cansancio no dejo sus ojos.

-"Duerme, ya se acabó la película" le dijo él.

-"Uhmm, ok" le dijo ella mientras se recostaba de nuevo.

-"Buenas noches" le dijo él agachando la cabeza para besar su frente.

-"Buenas noches novio" le dijo Isabella casi dormida.

**Aw!  
>El restaurante en Seattle realmente existe, Al igual que una tal Erika rubia de la cual no hay que entrar en detalles. La ropa de Bella, el video de la canción de este capítulo – 'Little Red' de Kate Nash- y una que otra cosa están en el tumblr. <strong>

**Muchas Gracias por leer.**

**Un beso.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gracias por todo, espero que les guste. Un beso.**

La tarde del domingo había probado a Bella que su clima preferido no quería decir lo que la mayoría de las personas pensaban; y que en realidad una tarde fresca y lluviosa no siempre hacia al corazón envolverse en tristeza o melancolía, a veces a pesar de todas las películas que decían lo contrario, una tarde fresca y lluviosa también envolvía al corazón con alegría y esperanza.

-"¿Y te quedaste dormida?" Pregunto Alice a su amiga.

-"Un poco" dijo Bella torciendo un poco la boca "estaba cansadísima"

-"Bella, Bella…"

-"Ja ja ja, pero ya somos novios"

-"Un momento, como que te quedas dormida en plena cita y ya son novios, yo en cambio _trabajo _toda la noche y lo único que obtengo es otra cita" dijo Alice con el ceño fruncido.

-"En primer lugar no fue en medio de la cita" le dijo Bella riendo, Alice podía ser tan dramática "pero entiendo, a mí también me extrañaría si alguien más me contara esto, sin embargo cuando estoy con Edward me siento tan a gusto, me siento segura con él, y me hace sonreír tanto Al" termino sonriendo de solo recordarlo.

-"Que bueno Bella, en verdad me da un gusto enorme saber que él podría ser… tu sabes, el indicado"

-"Espera, espera, no nos adelantemos Al" Bella no quería adelantarse a pensar en eso, porque le daba miedo. Miedo a que el no fuera el indicado a pesar de lo que su corazón le decía a solo una semana de conocerlo, miedo a que el saliera corriendo cuando ella si quiera no insinuara. Pero más que todo le daba miedo de pensar en lo que usualmente Isabella Swan hacia cuando le daba miedo.

-"Tienes razón no hay que adelantarnos"

.

.

.

Como todas las noches de domingo Bella limpio la casita de Henry, como ella le decía a la pecera de su mascota, con quien llevaba ya casi un año, se lo había comprado porque quería tener una mascota, sin embargo no le gustaban los perros pequeños y un perro grande no cabría en el departamento, llego a pensar en un gato, pero después recordó que su mejor amiga era alérgica a ellos. Entonces un día visitando el centro comercial entro a la tienda de mascotas y vio a Henry, fue amor a primera vista, sus aletas y la forma en la que se movía en el agua enamoraron a Isabella.

-"Y cuéntame Henry, ¿Qué te pareció Edward?" le dijo Bella a su pez. Como era más que obvio el pez solamente nado hacia la parte derecha de la pecera, regocijándose en su agua recién limpia.

-"Creo que tú también le agradaste" Le dijo Bella a Henry mientras lo alimentaba, le fascinaba ver como se movía su boca mientras comía, y entonces se convencía de que sus amigas estaban totalmente equivocadas, Henry era como cualquier otra mascota.

.

.

.

El olor de café solo ayudo a que el humor de Bella mejorara, se había levantado con una sonrisa cuando vio que Edward le había enviado un mensaje la noche anterior deseándole buenas noches.

Bella pensó que se lo encontraría en el Starbucks como lo había encontrado casi todas las mañanas de la semana anterior.

-"Buenos días Charles" le dijo Bella al barista con una sonrisa que el gato Cheshire envidiaría.

-"Buen día Bella, ahorita te doy tu latte"

Después de esperar quince minutos a Edward, a Bella se le hacía tarde para el trabajo, ella estaba segura de que el vendría, ¿porque razón no lo haría? Después de otros cinco minutos ya se le había hecho tarde a Bella, ahora no solo estaba frustrada porque Edward no había llegado si no que aparte llegaría tarde a su trabajo.

-"Buenos días solecito" le dijo Kate a Bella en un tono burlón cuando vio que esta llagaba tarde y con el ceño fruncido.

-"Katherine, no estoy de humor" le dijo Bella en un tono serio que hizo que por un momento Kate le tuviera miedo. Pero Kate siendo Kate, siempre tenía la última palabra.

-"Pues deja que empeore, Ed te quiere en su oficina, me dijo que te lo dijera _cuando se te diera la gana aparecer_" Eso era parcialmente cierto, solo que no con esas palabras.

-"¿Qué Ed?" le dijo Bella exasperada con la inutilidad de su compañera.

-"¡Edward Cullen! ¿Quién más cerebrito?"

Bella solo se levantó de su cubículo sin ver a Kate, no quería que ella viera la frustración que causaba en Bella.

-"¿Quería hablar conmigo?" le pregunto Bella a Edward, mientras se paraba en la puerta, apenas entrando a la oficina de él.

-"Siéntate Isabella" dijo Edward con tono serio.

Bella se sentó, no tenía idea de que quería Edward, no sabía si se trataba del trabajo o de ellos, o que tal si ya no había ellos, pero acaban de iniciar, Bella estaba tan confundida, definitivamente este no había sido su día, primero llegaba tarde, luego Kate y ahora Edward.

-"Me quieres explicar ¿porque llegaste tarde? Este es tu trabajo Isabella" le dijo Edward con un tono calmado, tan calmado que daba miedo.

-"Ed uh, Edward" le contesto Bella tratando de mantener la compostura, esta mañana no había pensado las cosas, obviamente el que saliera con su jefe no quería decir que podía llegar a la hora que quisiera, eso no era profesional. Bella lo entendía perfectamente, o eso creía.

-"No, ni te preocupes en contestarme, de seguro estabas tratando de evitar toparte conmigo. Digo si ni siquiera por mensajes me puedes responder, no quiero ni imaginar lo horrendo que debe de ser verme en persona"

Bella estaba más que sorprendida con lo que había salido de la boca de Edward, y ella pensaba que se había comportado con falta de profesionalismo.

-"Ok, dramático, en primer lugar me dormí antes de ver tu mensaje, el cual vi hasta esta mañana y llegue tarde por estar como tonta esperándote en el Starbucks, pero tienes razón este es mi trabajo, donde no voy a discutir mis problemas personales con el inepto de mi jefe"

Bella se levantó del asiento con la espalda tensa, sin lugar a dudas Edward al igual que podía hacerla sonreír como nadie, también la podía hacer enojar como nadie. Cuando la mano de Bella toco la manija de la puerta una mano rodeo su cintura y la jalo hacia atrás.

-"Perdón" le dijo Edward besando justo debajo de su oído.

Bella puso su mano en el brazo de Edward, quería empujarlo -no era el lugar para hablar sobre ellos- pero no podía.

-"Edward, no podemos hacer esto, saltar a conclusiones, comportarnos como adolescentes, no está bien"

-"Estoy de acuerdo contigo, lo siento, es que ayer no me contestaste el mensaje y ni siquiera pude dormir bien, estaba cansado y frustrado, perdóname"

-"Con una condición, esto no puede volver a pasar y menos en la oficina. Tenemos que comportarnos"

-"Ok" le contesto sonriendo, después bajo sus manos a la cintura de Bella y la beso recargándola contra la puerta.

-"Mmm"

Edward bajo su boca al cuello de Bella. Cuando ella recordó donde estaban.

-"¡Edward! Justo esto es lo que no debe pasar"

-"Lo siento" dijo el con un puchero "es que te pones toda mandona y no puedo evitarlo"

-"Claro que no me puse mandona" le respondió ella frunciendo el ceño.

Edward se acercó rápidamente y la beso con los labios cerrados.

-"Edward"

-"Señorita Swan tiene mucho trabajo, vallase a hacerlo" le dijo con un tono juguetón.

.

.

.

-"¿No vas a salir a comer?"

-"¿Ya es hora?" le pregunto Bella a Edward, quien había ido a su cubículo, en la oficina no era prohibido tener relaciones _allegadas_ entre trabajadores, por lo cual Edward no veía nada de malo el que él y Bella salieran.

-"Faltan quince minutos, pero podríamos adelantarnos"

Kate que siempre estaba en todo, menos haciendo su trabajo acerco su silla al cubículo de Bella.

-"Hay lo siento, no puedo. Hoy es lunes y…"

-"Y todos los lunes va a comer con Rose y conmigo" dijo Alice quien llegaba al cubículo para apresurar a Bella.

-"Hola Alice" dijo Edward amablemente extendiendo su mano.

-"Hola, ¿Cómo estás?"

-"Bien, bien. Esperaba poder comer con mi novia, pero veo que eso será imposible"

-"Lo siento Eddie, pero otro día te dejo que la lleves al mejor restaurante de todo Seattle"

-"Perfecto, entonces las dejo, provecho y no me la traigas demasiado alcoholizada" le dijo Edward en un tono bromista.

-"Vamos Bells, creo que tienes mucho que contar"

.

.

.

-"E hicimos el amor más apasionante y espiritual que jamás haya conocido, TODO el fin de semana"

Las dos amigas voltearon a ver horrorizadas a Rosalie, ¿De que hablaba?

-"Rose, pero, ¿no acabas de conocer a este chico… Emmutt?" le dijo Alice, ninguna de las tres era particularmente conservadora, pero tampoco ninguna de las tres se acostaba con el primer hombre que se les atravesara.

-"Ugh, que se llama Emmett"

-"Emmutt, Emmett, el punto es que lo acabas de conocer"

-"Alice, cuando sabes, sabes. Nos conectamos de una forma tan maravillosa, que es impresionante el solo hecho de que haya podido venir aquí con ustedes en lugar de estar con el"

-"Ok Alice, no juzguemos, si Rose es feliz, nosotras estamos felices. Solo que Rose…" le dijo Bella dirigiéndole una mirada maternal "debes saber que te estas arriesgando a cosas al no conocer perfectamente a Emmett, personalmente creo que es maravilloso que te estés enamorando de alguien, solo debes de tener cuidado"

-"Entiendo lo que ambas quieren decir, y sé que lo dicen por mi bien, pero si todo el tiempo ando con cuidado nunca voy a poder entregarme completamente, y eso no es lo que Emmett merece"

.

.

.

-"Creo que ya es todo Kate, puedes retirarte" le dijo Bella a su colega. Estaba cansadísima, esta semana debían terminar un proyecto y el estar en la recta final significaba trabajar casi el doble.

Bella se dirigió a la oficina de Edward, le tenía que entregar el trabajo para que en un par de días ambos se lo presentaran al cliente para que este hiciera las correcciones finales.

-"¿Edward? Aquí está el trabajo de Vitamin Watter, el comercial, los banners, ya casi todo esta listo"

-"Gracias" le dijo el con un cansancio evidente.

-"Vete a dormir, mañana podemos venir un poco más temprano para terminar lo que falta" le dijo ella con un tono dulce.

-"No te preocupes"

Camino al asiento de Edward para tocar sus hombros, estaba muy tenso. Masajeo sus hombros mientras lo persuadía para que se fuera a descansar.

-"Vamos, podemos tomar una copa en mi departamento" le dijo con una sonrisa.

-"Mmm"

-"¿Si? Ja ja ja"

Edward boletó su silla lo que hizo que Bella callera en su regazo.

-"Lo siento" dijo Edward sonriente, la verdad era que no lo sentía ni un poco. Hundió las manos en la cabellera de Bella y la atrajo para besarla. Bella puso sus manos en los hombros de el para sostenerse.

-"Ed me falto entregarte esto" dijo Kate abriendo la puerta de la oficina.

**GRACIAS POR LEER. Son unos amores, y serán más amores si me dejan un Review ja ja ja. Espero que si no lo hacen sea por flojera o algo así y no por que odian la historia T_T ja ja ja ¡Que dramática!**

**El tumblr donde puse la canción de este capítulo esta en mi perfil, por si lo quieren ver.**

**Bueno pues espero para este fin poder subir el siguiente capítulo. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola, espero que para cuando lean esto ya hayan visto Amanecer parte 1, y si no corran a verla esta buenísima. Espero que disfruten este capítulo tanto como lo disfrute yo al escribirlo. Un beso.**

-"¿Bella? Ed, ¿Que hace Isabella aquí? ¿Qué estaban haciendo? ¡Dios mío Ed, como es posible!" dijo Kate cambiando de tono confundido a simplemente enojada. "No puedo creer de lo que eres capaz para molestarme Isabella, o es acaso para conseguir un aumento"

Edward deslizo sus manos del cuerpo de Isabella y las coloco en las manos de ella, probablemente muchas más personas cuestionarían su relación, de eso no había duda, pero ninguna de esas personas tenían derecho a insultar a su novia, y sin lugar a duda eso no iba a suceder en sus narices, al menos no sin que el hiciera algo para que no sucediera de nuevo.

-"Katherine, no tienes ningún derecho" ni siquiera había terminado de poner un poco de perspectiva en la errónea visión que tenía Kate sobre ellos, cuando Bella se soltó de las manos de el para cruzar la oficina y plantarse enfrente de Kate.

-"Mira tú, solterona resentida, yo a diferencia tuya, no me acuesto con personas para conseguir cosas, porque yo si tengo la capacidad de hacerlo por mí misma, y el hecho de que tenga una relación sentimental con mi jefe no quiere decir que por eso no me parta la cabeza de la misma manera en que lo hacía antes. YO estoy en este trabajo porque cumplo con el y no porque soy amiga de la directora. Así que deja intentar si quiera juzgar nuestra relación por que no te lo voy a permitir"

Ni siquiera Bella se reconocía a sí misma, había dicho todo eso sin pararse para tomar el aliento. Muchas veces Kate había intentado burlarse de algo que Bella decía, también frecuentemente la intentaba ponerla en situaciones incomodas frente a clientes o su antigua jefa Jessica, sin embargo Bella nunca le había puesto atención, siempre había preferido ignorarla, al final de cuentas eso era tan típico de Kate, que ya no se lo tomaba personal. Eso, hasta ese día que Kate intento meterse en algo que Bella empezaba a considerar especial.

-"Espera a que Lauren escuche esto Ed" le dijo Kate a Edward con un tomo demasiado dramático mientras salía de la oficina. Edward soltó una carcajada.

-"Vamos amor, creo que esa copa nos caería de maravilla" dijo Edward a Bella besando su mejilla.

Bella lo había sorprendido, él sabía que en el fondo ella era una mujer llena de pasión, lo había visto desde la primera vez que sus ojos vieron los de ella y se perdieron por un momento, pero sobre todo, lo había visto minutos después de apenas verla, cuando ella cuestiono su llegada a la empresa. Cada día Bella le encantaba más, nunca había conocido a ninguna mujer como ella, había tenido otras novias, siempre serias claro, su madre así lo había educado, pero ninguna se comparaba a Bella no se explicaba porque o como, pero cada que la veía sentía que se le llenaba el pecho de emoción, y le dibujaba una sonrisa en la cara.

.

.

.

-"Pasa" se dirigió Bella a Edward mientras caminaba dentro de su casa "enseguida traigo el vino y las copas"

El departamento de Bella estaba peculiarmente decorado, la sala tenia paredes azules y en su sala cada sillón era único, la mesa había sido un regalo de su abuela materna, quien la había mandado a hacer como un regalo especial para ella cuando tenía apenas cinco años, era hecha de cedro con destellos dorados un diseño clásico y delicado pero con sus partes duras y resistentes único en realidad, era hermosa y reflejaba la belleza única de Bella.

Decir que el departamento era ecléctico era decir poco, sin embargo el conjunto de todo te transportaba a Bella, sin lugar a dudas este lugar era de ella y se reflejaba en cada alfombra, cada mesa, cada silla, incluso en Henry podías ver a Bella.

Cuando ella regreso a la sala se encontró a un Edward ensimismado viendo cada detalle de su sala.

-"Tienes un departamento hermoso" le dijo Edward a Bella.

-"Gracias, mi mamá y mis abuelas me dieron todo lo que tengo aquí, mi abuela materna no me dejaba que comprara nada, me envió la mitad de los muebles y cuando mi madre y mi abuela paterna se enteraron vinieron enseguida, e insistieron en ir a ver cada venta de garaje y bazar en la ciudad" Bella recordó lo divertido que había sido re encontrarse con las mujeres de su vida cuando regreso de Londres "me encanta cada pieza, cada una es una muestra de cariño de las mujeres que más admiro desde pequeña"

Bella coloco una copa en la mano de Edward, quien la tomo volteando a ver a Bella, sabía que había más por conocer, pero lo que ya conocía le fascinaba, rogaba porque a ella también él le gustara, aunque fuera un poco.

-"Gracias, el vino es muy bueno" le dijo a ella mientras tomaba un sorbo.

-"De nada, mis abuelos maternos Rick y Elizabeth Higgenbottom son... adinerados. A mi madre le dieron una parte de su herencia cuando se casó con mi papá, al principio no toco ese dinero por respeto a mi padre, pero después cuando nací tanto mi papá como mi mamá decidieron que era mejor dejar el orgullo y tener una vida un poco mejor. Aunque no me ha faltado nada mis abuelos creen que es esencial vivir lleno de lujos, cada mes me mandan botellas de vino, regalos con precios ridículos… cosas innecesarias" termino Bella con una mueca.

-"Eso no es nada, toda la familia por parte de mi padre son no solo millonarios competitivos, también son de lo más tradicionalistas. Mis abuelos no solo dan lo máximo a sus hijos y nietos sino que también exigen lo mismo, es abrumante ir a la casa de mis abuelos paternos. Mi madre quedo huérfana desde hace mucho tiempo y no llegue a conocer a mis abuelos maternos"

Sin darse cuenta ambos estaban compartiendo cosas muy profundas de su corazón. Aunque no se lo habían dicho el uno al otro la confianza entre ellos había crecido muy pronto.

-"Y ¿Por qué regresaste de Londres?" pregunto Edward con verdadera curiosidad.

-"Uhm, pues…" Bella realmente sabía que podía confiar en Edward, pero eso no quería decir que la pena la invadiera ¿Qué pensaría Edward de ella?

-"Si no quieres decirme está bien" Realmente eso no era lo que Edward pensaba, pero tampoco quería presionarla.

-"Regrese porque mi terapista me dijo que ya era hora de que dejara de huir" dijo Bella apresurando las palabras, era ahora o nunca.

-"¿Tu terapista?" Edward estaba confundido.

Bella respiro hondo y exhalo "Si, mi terapista en Londres me dijo que debía de dejar de huir de mi pasado. Que si amaba a mi familia debía de regresar tan cerca como pudiera y que debía de enfrentar las cosas, así tuviera miedo, pena, rabia…"

-"Bella, ¿Te paso algo?" dijo Edward muy preocupado.

-"No… nada grave, cualquier persona segura de sí misma y fuerte puede superar que su novio de preparatoria la engañe… con su mejor amiga" Todos los recuerdos se acomodaron de nuevo en la mente de Bella, como legos formando figuras rudas. Su mejor amiga desnuda en la parte de atrás del carro de su novio, al que le había entregado todo y en quien había creído ciegamente.

-"Pero ¿Por qué te fuiste tú? Ellos debieron ser los apenados contigo"

-"No hui propiamente. Era el verano después de terminar la preparatoria y yo tenia una beca para la Universidad en Londres, aun no me había decidido en ir, pero cuando los vi me fui enseguida, ni siquiera les reclame, solo deje de contestar sus llamadas y mails, hasta que dejaron de intentarlo. En Londres todo era mucho más fácil, apenas se complicaba alguna relación y la terminaba, así fue con los pocos hombres con los que Salí y así fue con varias amistades, no tenía familia allá así que me acostumbre a simplemente dejar de tener problemas, vivía en un lugar pero ese lugar era mi huida, entonces mi terapista me casi empujo a regresar"

-"Me alegro que tu terapista te halla empujado a regresar" dijo Edward poniendo la copa de vino en la mesa y acercándose a Bella.

-"Yo también me alegro" le respondió ella tomando a Edward del cuello para besarlo.

A Edward le encantaba el sabor de los labios de Bella, era tan único, tan ella, una especie de fresas y flores salvajes. Bella no podía más con la tensión entre ellos y decidió besar el cuello de Edward.

-"Mmm, Bella, mi vida" dijo Edward mientras escalofríos recubrían su cuerpo. Capturo de nuevo sus labios y los mordió. La pasión había nublado su mente y sus extremidades tenían vida propia, todo era respuesta de lo que Bella provocaba.

-"Edward… mmm, quiero" Bella también sentía la pasión que Edward emanaba, y sus caderas estaban encantadas al provocar fricción contra el cuerpo de él.

Las manos de Edward se escabullían por debajo de la blusa de Bella y acariciaban sus costillas y su espalda. Mientras que las manos de Bella se ajustaban al pecho de Edward acariciándolo de arriba abajo provocando un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo de él.

Sin pensarlo y sin que ninguno de los dos se diera realmente cuenta Bella fue desabotonando la camisa de Edward, mientras que él la distraía besando su cuello. Bella recostó su cabeza en el sofá atrayendo a Edward con sus manos en sus hombros.

Edward bajo su cabeza a la oreja de Bella "¿Estas segura amor?" le pregunto. "Más segura que nada" le dijo ella. Ambos sabían que no podrían parar, la pasión era palpable y ninguno de los dos quería retenerla.

Bella se deshizo de su blusa y Edward se paró un momento para apreciar a Bella, observar el blanco de su piel, el rosa que manchaba su cuello y mejillas de una manera casi artística. Besando sus hombros y bajando hasta el pecho, Edward prendió de nuevo la pasión de Bella, dejando a un lado sus inseguridades provocadas ya hace muchos años atrás.

Edward bajo la copa del brassiere de Bella tomando el centro de su pecho en la boca circulándolo con su lengua "Edward uhmm, por favor ya" le dijo Bella con un suspiro hacia mucho que ningún hombre la tocaba de esa manera, pero jamás con ninguno se había sentido tan apasionada y tan adorada como con Edward.

El sumergió una mano en los panties de Bella y descubrió lo excitada que ella estaba por él "Bella" gimió Edward "Por favor amor" le dijo Bella mientras mordía la oreja de él.

Edward despojo a Bella de su ropa dejándola desnuda en el sofá mientras que ella apresuraba los botones del pantalón de Edward. El saco rápidamente un preservativo de su pantalón mientras que ella lo veía asombrada, sin lugar a dudas _nunca_ había tenido un hombre como él.

El entro lentamente a ella mientras ella cerraba los ojos fuertemente "Ve mis ojos Bella" le dijo el besando rápidamente sus labios, estar asi con Bella era algo inexplicable, otra vez nada se podía comparar con ella.

Bella abrió los ojos y vio el verde profundo que tanto la atraía, esto provoco que Bella subiera sus piernas hacia sus caderas y lo apretó contra ella. Edward empezó a moverse más fuertemente viendo fijamente a los ojos de Bella y sosteniendo sus caderas para que chocasen con las suyas.

Edward abrazo a Bella rodeando sus manos a través de la espalda de Bella y la atrajo para que quedara sentada a horcadas de él y permitiendo que ambos movieran sus caderas. La beso apasionadamente hasta que ambos lograron explotar de satisfacción.

Los dos agitados fueron bajando la intensidad de su beso terminando en muchos pequeños besos.

Edward se levantó para ir al baño y Bella aprovecho para ir al baño de su cuarto y ponerse su pijama, era tan raro para ella no sentirse rara después de esto, había sido tan apasionado e íntimo que no podía sentirse incomoda con ello. Camino hacia la sala y tuvo miedo de que Edward se hubiera ido.

-"¿Edward?" dijo volteando hacia los lados, hasta que sintió que del sofá la jalaban.

-"Mande usted señorita" le dijo el llenándole las mejillas de besos, lo cual provoco la risita de Bella.

-"Uhm… Te, ¿Te vas a quedar?" le pregunto de pronto nerviosa.

-"No me iría ni aunque me corrieras, acabo de descubrir un nuevo talento que tienes, que quiero explorar" le dijo riendo.

Bella sonrió, tomando a Edward de la mano y dirigiéndolo a su habitación.

**Gracias a todo por leer. Son unos amores, en un rato actualizare el tumblr con los muebles de la sala de Bella.**

**¿Review? ¿Sí? ¡Un Beso!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, de verdad me sorprende cada review, cada que alguien pone esta historia en alerta o como su favorita. Los quiero. Espero que disfruten este capítulo. Un beso.**

Bella sintió un suave cosquilleo por su abdomen. Había dormido tan bien, incluso había soñado que Edward estaba con ella y la abrazaba, sonrió al recordarlo todo y suspiro, incluso su aroma estaba ahí "Edward" dijo despacio soltando el suspiro.

-"Mande" dijo la voz un poco ronca de Edward.

Bella alcanzo la mano que merodeaba en su abdomen y le dio un pequeño beso, no había sido un sueño, había pasado y Edward estaba ahí esta mañana recordándoselo.

-"Pensé que estaba soñando" le dijo con una sonrisa tranquila, respirando el olor de Edward.

El soltó una risa "¿De verdad pensaste eso? Lo tomare como un cumplido, aunque no estoy seguro de que lo sea"

-"Claro que lo es tontín" le dijo Bella y volteo para ver mejor a Edward, el coloco su mano en la espalda de Bella y atrajo su cuerpo hacia él.

-"Estas hermosa por la mañanas" dijo Edward mientras besaba la nariz de Bella.

Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse, Edward no solo era un excelente amante como lo había comprobado la noche anterior, era también una persona que la hacía sentir la mujer más hermosa del mundo con sus gestos y sus palabras, sabia por experiencia propia que decir amar a alguien era algo que significaba mucho más que solo pasar la noche con esa persona, o sentirse bien con ella, pero no podía evitar sentir algo tan especial por Edward, el solo escucharlo, verlo, oler su aroma la hacía sonreír como si ella fuera la mujer más feliz del mundo.

-"¿En qué piensas?" le pregunto Edward curioso, la sonrisa de Bella había crecido cada vez más y casi podía ver los engranajes moviéndose.

-"En… cosas" le dijo Bella arrugando su nariz de manera juguetona.

-"¿Qué cosas?" dijo Edward tomando la cara de Bella y acercándola hacia el para besarla.

Bella aprovecho el momento para distraerlo envolviendo sus piernas en Edward. No quería asustar a Edward con los pensamientos que tenía, definitivamente era muy pronto para decirle que lo amaba, prefería no pensar en ello.

-"Bella, amor tenemos que irnos a la oficina" le dijo Edward separando sus labios lentamente.

-"Tienes razón, ¿Te vas a bañar aquí o iras a tu casa?"

-"Creo que será mejor que me vaya a cambiar a mi casa, no creo que llegar a la oficina con la misma ropa de ayer sea una buena idea" dijo Edward entre risas.

-"Ok" le dijo Bella con un puchero, no quería perderlo de vista, no quería que desapareciera de repente, en verdad Bella creía que él era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, en cuestión de hombres nunca le había ido bien y tenía miedo de que esta vez no fuera la excepción.

-"Ven acá" le dijo Edward abrazándola "Nos vemos en la oficina, por un momento olvide todo el trabajo que tenemos"

-"Es verdad… todo un día con Kate tratando de asesinarme" dijo Bella bromeando.

-"Ja ja ja, pobre Kate"

-"¿Cómo que pobre Kate?" le dijo Bella dándole un golpe en el pecho juguetonamente.

-"Pues si, la pobre nunca ha tenido oportunidad conmigo, y ahora que me haz enredado con tus poderes femeninos, ni aunque me abandonaras por Brad Pitt podría conformarme con ninguna otra"

-"No seas tonto… Brad Pitt esta viejísimo, igual y Ryan o Bradley…"

-"Muy graciosa, muy graciosa" le dijo Edward haciéndole cosquillas y besando sus mejillas.

-"Ya, por favor" dijo Bella entre carcajadas.

-"Esta bien, por ahora" le dijo Edward besándola en la boca rápidamente.

Los dos se levantaron. Bella observo a Edward vestirse, pensando en lo afortunados que eran, realmente hace mucho que no sonreía tanto con solo ver a una persona, esperaba que ese sentimiento durase mucho más, no podía imaginarse ver a Edward sin que su sonrisa apareciera instantáneamente y sus manos le hicieran cosquillas.

-"¿Listo amor?" le dijo Bella sorprendiéndose a sí misma, generalmente él era quien usaba ese tipo de nombres para ella.

-"Listo" le dijo el sonriendo enormemente. Él también había captado el nombre con el que Bella lo había llamado.

.

.

.

-"¡Bella!" grito Alice al ver a Bella caminar hacia la oficina de Edward.

-"Al, ¿Paso algo?" le dijo con un tono un poco preocupado.

-"Pues solo que media oficina dice que Edward y tu son novios"

-"¿Qué?"

-"Al parecer Kate le dijo a Lauren, y ella llamo a Edward apenas llego, Nicole escucho algo cuando iba pasando por la oficina de Lauren y le pregunto a Kate, y bueno Nic no es exactamente la mujer más discreta de la oficina, se lo dijo a cuanta mujer entro al baño y ahí fue donde lo escuche"

-"Ugh, ¿No sabes si Edward sigue en la oficina de Lauren?"

-"No, lo vi salir hace un rato"

-"Muchas gracias Al, te debo una"

-"No te preocupes, solo recuerda que eres una mujer respetable y honesta, y que nada de lo que digan esas envidiosas te afecte ¿Ok?"

-"Claro, no te preocupes amiga"

Bella avanzo hacia la oficina de Edward nerviosa, no tenía idea de que le habría dicho Lauren a su novio, sin embargo se sentía culpable por poner en esa situación a Edward, ella conocía a Lauren y sabía que podía hacerle la vida imposible a alguien cuando se lo proponía.

Toco suavemente la puerta de la oficina de Edward, escucho la voz de el decir "pase".

-"Hola" le dijo sonrojada.

-"Hola Señorita Swan" le dijo Edward, sonriendo muy sospechosamente.

-"Me dijo Alice sobre Lauren, ¿Qué paso? ¿Te metí en problemas?"

-"Claro que no hermosa" le dijo levantándose de su lugar para ir a donde Bella se había quedado parada, rodeando sus brazos en el cuerpo de Bella la atrajo y hundió su nariz en el cabello de ella, "solo me dijo que mis relaciones sentimentales no tienen nada que ver con la empresa" deslizo sus manos hacia la cara de Bella y la beso suavemente, masajeo sus cabellos "y que nuestro contacto dentro de la empresa debe ser completamente profesional" beso de nuevo los labios de Bella "y que no debemos de tocarnos de manera impropia en nuestras horas de trabajo"

-"Así que lo que estás haciendo justo ahora está prohibido" le dijo Bella sonriendo.

-"Claro"

-"Entonces deberías de dejar de hacerlo"

-"Solo porque tenemos más trabajo que hacer, pero una vez que presentemos este proyecto no respondo a las tontas reglas de Lauren"

En ese momento llegaron Kate, Ángela y Tom; separando a ambos de su plática. Bella sin lugar a dudas amaba su trabajo, instantáneamente cambio sus movimientos y su expresión de convirtió en otra más seria, seguía siendo más cuidadosa al hablar con Edward, y le sonreía cuando volteaba a verlo, pero ponía especial cuidado al revisar el trabajo de sus colegas al igual que cuando ordenaba los medios de la campaña y al sugerir cambios.

.

.

.

Al terminar el día estaba exhausta otra vez, ni siquiera habían tenido tiempo para comer, la campaña tenía que estar lista en unos días y Bella siempre comprometida con su trabajo no estaba dispuesta a presentar un trabajo que no fuera el mejor.

-"Te espero en mi cubículo, tengo que ordenar unas cosas antes de irnos" le dijo Bella a Edward, habían quedado de comer juntos, pero como no habían tenido tiempo lo cambiaron para cena, Edward le sugirió después ir mejor a su casa y pedir comida a domicilio, le prometió que solo cenarían y dormirían, ambos estaban cansados pero querían compartir el tiempo libre que tenían en la compañía el uno del otro.

-"Bella, ¿Cómo te fue con Cruella?" le dijo Alice acercándose a su cubículo.

-"Bien, creo… solo le advirtió a Edward sobre mantener nuestra relación profesional dentro de la empresa y que mantuviéramos la relación más íntima fuera de ella"

-"Bueno, pues creo que no es mucho pedir, así que está bien. Ahora esperemos que la solterona de Kate no se tome el puesto de vigilante"

-"Eso es casi imposible, pero no importa, creo que puedo mantener nuestra relación profesional mientras estamos en la oficina"

-"¿Qué? Creo que te tienes en muy altos términos Bella, si yo tuviera a Jasper en la oficina me la pasaría encerrada con el haciendo cosas no muy decentes"

-"Con todo este trabajo no creo que mi primer impulso sea ese" dijo Bella bostezando.

-"Bueno Bellie, te dejo salúdame a tu hombre y nos vemos mañana si Dios quiere" le dijo Alice a Bella, sin lugar a dudas ese sencillo hombre católico y sureño estaba cambiando a su amiga, pensó Bella con una sonrisa.

.

.

.

-"¿China o Mexicana?" le pregunto Edward a Bella sosteniendo dos menús en sus manos.

-"Uhm… Mexicana, pero pide por mí, porque no sé qué pedir"

-"Ok" le dijo Edward tomando el teléfono para hacer el pedido.

-"Iré por las copas y el vino" dijo Bella levantándose del sillón y caminando hacia la cocina.

Saco el vino tinto del refrigerador y lo puso en la barra de la cocina, camino unos pasos y se levantó de puntitas para alcanzar la alacena donde Edward guardaba las copas. Cuando bajaba las dos copas sintió unas manos en su cintura y unos labios en su cuello.

-"Listo, en cuarenta minutos llega nuestra cena"

-"Gracias Edward"

-"¿Amor?"

Bella volteo mirándolo curiosamente.

-"¿Si?"

-"En la mañana… me dijiste amor"

-"Uhm, si" le respondió ella sonrojándose profundamente.

-"Me gusto" dijo el besando la nariz de ella.

-"Ok, entonces de ahora en adelante eres Edward-amor" le dijo Bella besando los labios de Edward profundamente.

-"Mmm, me gusta" le dijo Edward sonriendo.

Bella se separó un poco de Edward para tomar las copas.

-"¿Quieres que te sirva vino?" le dijo Edward tomando las copas de las manos de Bella.

-"Claro" le dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

Mientras se movían a la sala Edward la tomo de la mano.

-"¿Crees que Lauren realmente nos valla a dejar en paz?" le pregunto Bella a Edward un poco preocupada, no quería que nadie se metiera con su relación pero si alguien podía hacerlo sin lugar a dudas era su jefa.

-"No tiene por qué meterse, y en caso de que lo intente no la vamos a dejar ¿De acuerdo?" le dijo Edward tratando de asegurarle a Bella que lo que tenían era importante para él.

-"Ok" le respondió Bella poniendo toda su confianza en Edward, para ella también era muy importante.

.

.

.

Después de que llego la cena se movieron al cuarto de Edward con una última copa de vino, Edward la dejo utilizar primero el baño y le presto una camisa suya para que durmiera. Cuando el utilizo su baño se apresuró para acompañar a Bella en su cama, quería platicar un poco más con ella y besarla antes de dormir, pero la encontró ya casi dormida.

-"Buenas noches amor" le dijo Bella entre cerrando los ojos mientras Edward le daba un pequeño beso.

-"Buenas noches hermosa" le dijo el abrazándola.

Lo que le había dicho Bella lo había dejado más despierto, aunque ella no lo sabía el que ella le dijera amor le daba esperanza a que el sentimiento estuviera ligado con la palabra. Sabía que ella estaba dormida en esos momentos, pero no podía ni quería dejar de pensar en lo que sentía por ella.

-"Bella, mi vida, creo que te amo" le dijo mientras el también cerraba sus ojos y la abrazaba aún más contra su cuerpo.

**Muchas Gracias por leer y perdón perdón perdón por la tardanza. Un beso, los quiero.**

**Los reviews son igual a confesiones hermosas de Edward mientras duermen, ¡lo prometo!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola de nuevo, perdón por la espera… creo que estaba sufriendo de un bloqueo o algo así, abrí este documento varias veces pero no lograba escribir nada. Espero que en estos días me vuelva la fluidez. Gracias por leer.**

Los siguientes días estuvieron llenos de trabajo para Edward y para Bella, el terminar un proyecto siempre era la parte más importante de lo que hacían, y el presentarlo a los clientes era algo que Bella amaba aun que hasta el día de hoy siempre era lo que más le preocupaba. Ella no era del tipo de personas que dejaba pasar por alto errores en las cosas que amaba, en ocasiones se sorprendía siendo muy estricta con ella.

Aunque Bella quería pasar cada vez más tiempo con Edward y el con ella, el exceso de trabajo reducía su tiempo junto. Al acercarse las festividades de Diciembre, Bella se preguntó si Edward regresaría a Chicago para pasar sus vacaciones con su familia, y se sorprendió a si misma cuando se preguntó si sería muy pronto presentarle ella a la suya. No tenía idea cómo funcionaban las relaciones hoy en día, y sus amigas no era de mucha ayuda, por una parte estaba Rosalie que de un día a otro había formado la pareja del año con Emmett, ella ya conocía a su familia y en navidad ambos irían a Europa. Por otro lado estaba Alice que hablaba de vez en cuando con Jazz y quien se tomaba todas sus precauciones con él, Alice le decía que aun que estaba segura de que Jazz era definitivamente especial aun no les había llegado el momento a ambos de comprometerse tanto como lo había hecho Rose, "quiero conocerlo bien, quiero saber desde su color favorito hasta sus más profundos miedos, entonces nos casaremos y tendremos hijos hermosos pero solo entonces… no ahora" le dijo Al a Bella.

-"Hora de la función" dijo Ángela al equipo de trabajo junto antes de la presentación de su trabajo a los clientes.

-"Suerte" le dijo Bella a Edward en el oído.

-"Te tengo como amuleto" le contesto el sonriendo.

Al final de la presentación los clientes quedaron encantados con la campaña que habían desarrollado, era nueva e inteligente y finalmente el trabajo de Bella y Edward así como el de su equipo había dado frutos.

Ese viernes por la tarde Bella y Edward no podían estar mas felices, podían tomar un respiro y solo faltaban dos semanas más para sus vacaciones navideñas aunque a Bella aun le causaba un poco de ansiedad el no saber qué haría Edward.

-"Por fin tenemos un descanso"

-"Muy merecido, ¿Qué te parece ir a cenar y luego al cine?"

-"Estaba pensando en algo más tranquilo"

-"Entonces qué tal si vamos mi casa y cenamos ahí"

Bella sabía que probablemente eso significaba también pasar la noche en casa de Edward y aunque no era nada nuevo, a veces se preguntaba si era muy pronto. Sin embargo al final no encontraba en si misma ninguna razón para tomar en cuenta eso.

-"Me parece perfecto, solo iré a mi casa a tomar una ducha y voy para tu casa"

Edward se acercó y le dio un beso rápido, aunque se suponía que eso no estaba en las cosas que Lauren tan amablemente les había anotado en una hoja con el título de "Muestras de afecto apropiadas para el trabajo" Edward lo había tomado más como "Muestras de afecto que deberíamos tener en el trabajo".

Después de alimentar a Henry y una buena ducha, Bella se dirigió a su closet donde tomo su nueva pijama, era mucho más atrevida que la anterior que tenia de franela -era una sorpresa para Edward- la coloco en su bolso junto con el pantalón de mezclilla y blusa para su noche en la casa de Edward.

-"Te extrañe" le dijo Edward cuando entro a su departamento.

La respuesta de Bella fue rodear sus brazos en el cuello de Edward para atraerlo contra ella y besarlo.

-"Mmmmh, yo también te extrañé"

-"Ya veo"

Edward coloco las piernas de Bella en sus caderas y puso sus manos en el trasero de ella para sostenerla mientras caminaba hacia el sofá de su sala.

-"Am.. oh… r" dijo Bella entre gemidos cuando Edward acariciaba sus senos por encima de su suéter.

-"Mhhh"

Bella no pudo evitar sonrojarse, no podía creer lo que iba a decir, pero tenía que decirlo.

-"No puedo"

-"¿Uhh?" fue lo único que salió de la boca de Edward.

-"Uhm… este"

-"No hay problema Bella, si no quieres no tenemos que hacer nada" dijo Edward, no podía evitar sentirse decepcionado con las decisión de Bella, pero iba a respetarla.

-"No, no, no" dijo Bella comprendiendo como había sonado "no es que no quiera, es que no puedo" Bella abrió los ojos cuando dijo la última parte esperando que Edward comprendiera a lo que se refería.

Claro que Edward no tenía ni idea.

-"Esta bien Bella, lo comprendo… entiendo tu ¿Religión?"

-"¿De qué hablas?"

-"¿De qué hablas tú?"

Bella no pudo detener las carcajadas que salían de su boca.

-"Estoy en esos días del mes" le dijo Bella mientras su cara se ponía cada vez más roja.

Edward la abrazo sintiéndose realmente aliviado.

-"Ah, eso"

-"Si eso" le dijo ella besándole el cuello "pero podemos hacer tu sabes… otras cosas.

Y otras cosas hicieron.

Cuando termino el fin de semana se le ocurrió a Bella proponerle pasar una parte de sus vacaciones con ella, quería presentarle a sus papas y a sus abuelas, tal vez para otras personas les parecería pronto pero ella no lo creía. El lunes en su comida con sus amigas decidió pedirles su opinión.

-"¿En verdad quieres invitarlo?" le dijo Alice a su amiga.

-"Si" le respondió ella con una sonrisa enorme.

-"Aww Bella yo creo que definitivamente debes invitarlo" le dijo Rose.

-"Aun no le he preguntado, pero creo que este fin de semana le diré" Bella hizo una pausa "Creo que también le diré otra cosa" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-"¿Qué empieza con A?" dijo Alice sonriendo.

-"Bueno no cuenta mucho si no empieza con T"

-"Bella" le dijeron sus dos amigas gritando de emoción.

-"Bajen la voz" dijo Bella nerviosa más por lo que había aceptado en voz alta que por que las corrieran del restaurante.

-"Creo que deberíamos cambiarnos a un McDonald's" dijo Rose sonriendo.

Aunque el trabajo no era tanto como el que habían tenido la semana pasada Bella y Edward no habían vuelto a quedarse uno en la casa del otro, y aunque habían comido juntos Bella aun no le había preguntado qué haría en sus vacaciones, estaba muy nerviosa y no sabía que iba a pasar si Edward le daba un no por respuesta, así que prefirió dejar el tema por la paz hasta que fuera fin de semana.

Cuando llego el viernes una nueva marca fue asignada a su equipo de trabajo y aunque el trabajo lo desarrollarían una vez que empezara el año nuevo tanto Bella como Edward decidieron adelantar un poco de su trabajo, lo cual la había dejado cansada.

-"¿Nos vamos?"

-"No traigo ropa ni nada para mañana"

-"No importa, de todas maneras siempre te ves mejor en mis camisetas o mejor aún sin nada" dijo Edward mientras apretaba el trasero de Bella.

Ella le dio un beso en el cuello y no puso mucha resistencia en los encantos de Edward.

Aunque ambos estaban ansiosos por explorar sus cuerpos también ambos estaban cansados de ese día y después de cenar se quedaron ambos dormidos con los brazos alrededor uno del otro.

Por la mañana Bella encontró un cosquilleo por su abdomen, entonces se voltio para encontrar a un Edward muy despierto.

-"Buenos días"

Los labios de Bella habían encontrado un lugar favorito en el cuello de Edward y fue ahí donde inicio su excursión.

-"Uhmmm buenos días" le respondió Edward tomando la pierna de Bella y colocándola encima de la suya.

Mientras las manos de Edward se sujetaban de la espalda de Bella el timbre de la casa empezó a sonar. Edward soltó un gruñido y Bella suspiro.

-"Seguro es Emmett, si no hacemos ruido se va a ir"

Bella sonrió "No seas malo con tu primo, vamos a abrir, seguro entenderá la indirecta" dijo muy complacida con su ocurrencia.

-"Ok, pero si no se va, va a ser tu tarea decirle que se tiene que ir"

-"Esta bien, vamos" le dijo Bella sonriendo, definitivamente tenia que decirle esas palabras, pensó.

Cuando abrieron la puerta que no dejaba de sonar no encontraron nada de lo que esperaban.

-"Hola Eddie" dijo una sonriente peli roja abrazando a Edward.

-"Hola Tanya" dijo Edward.

**Gracias por leer, los AMO. Espero poder poner otro capitulo pronto, muy pronto. **

**Besos. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Feliz Navidad, espero que se la hayan pasado muy bien rodeados de amor. Les deseo lo mejor para el año que viene, mucho amor y bendiciones. Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo. **

-"¿A dónde vas?"

-"Creo que tú y tu amiga tienen cosas que platicar" murmuro Isabella con temor de que la peliroja que se encontraba en la sala los pudiera escuchar.

-"Ya te dije que no es mi amiga, es la mejor amiga de mi hermana y tú misma la escuchaste, solo viene de paso. No tiene donde quedarse"

-"Edward…" empezó a decir Bella muy decidida a terminar su reclamo, pero le pareció innecesario y con aspecto cansado termino de otra manera su frase "no te preocupes, de todas maneras tengo que ir a mi casa, no termine de limpiarla propiamente y estos días con tanto trabajo he descuidado a Henry"

-"¿En verdad no estas molesta?"

Edward estaba confundido, al principio, cuando Tanya se presentado en su departamento, Bella había volteado a verlo de una manera asesina. Apenas la amiga de su hermana le explico que venía a una entrevista de trabajo -la cual no duraría más que unas horas el lunes siguiente- y que Irina le había dicho que él no tendría problema en darle asilo, Bella se presentó con Tanya y empezó su camino hacia el cuarto en el que hasta hace unos minutos se encontraban besando como adolecentes.

Bella por otra parte no comprendía porque una mujer de casi la misma edad de Edward se iba a quedar en su departamento, podría ser la amiga de su abuela, pero eso no tenía nada que ver con compartir su departamento con ella. Y claro, eso sin contar la cara que puso la mujer cuando vio que Edward no estaba solo, claramente Edward no había informado a su hermana que tenía novia y que no era correcto andar invitando a cuanta amiga fuera a Seattle a quedarse con él. Pero al final no importo la batalla interna de Bella, ni los celos que sintió, al final –Bella pensó- era decisión de Edward, y su decisión estaba sentada en la sala.

-"No te preocupes, hablamos después"

-"Esta bien, solo voy por las llaves del coche y le aviso a Tanya"

Bella no supo que le molesto más, que Edward no la escuchara o que se la pasara diciendo el nombre de su amiga. Y el ver la foto que él tenía en su recamara con ella tampoco ayudaba, cuando ella visito por primera vez él le había dicho que la foto era un regalo de su hermana y la mejor amiga de ella, pero en esos momentos Bella no podía dejar de preguntarse si una vez más le habían visto la cara de tonta, pero definitivamente ella no se quedaría para averiguarlo.

-"No, no te preocupes, Alice me dijo que vendría por mi" dijo cerrando su bolso.

-"Te acompaño hasta que ella llegue" dijo Edward sintiendo desconfianza en las palabras de Bella.

-"No" dijo Bella caminando hacia la puerta de la recamara dejando a Edward pasmado por la determinación de una simple palabra.

La peliroja que esperaba en la sala se preguntaba que pasaba en la recamara de Edward, de seguro la mujer que estaba con el cuándo ella llego era se novia o mínimo su _amiga _pero ese no era su problema, su problema era el hermano de su amiga, al cual conocía desde que ambos eran uno niños, se mentiría a si misma si dijera que ese viaje a Seattle no le había dado esperanzas de que algo al fin pasara entre ellos dos, pero por lo visto eso no pasaría, al menos no mientras esa mujer que lo acompañaba abandonara el camino. Tanya siempre había tenido una infatuación con Edward, desde que recordaba lo admiraba y quería pasar tiempo con él, cuando ambos crecieron y su relación no tomaba ningún cambio, ella pensó que era debido a su amistad con su hermana, por lo que venir a Seattle con la posibilidad de una residencia permanente le supo a un nuevo comienzo con Edward.

-"¿Ya se va tu amiga?" susurro Tanya a Edward.

-"Aja, ahorita vengo" dijo Edward saliendo por la puerta.

-"Edward, ya te dije que no quiero que me acompañes"

-"No te vayas enojada, vamos ¿Qué paso? ¿Te molestaste por Tanya?"

-"Ya te dije porque me iba, y definitivamente no te necesito de guardaespaldas"

-"Esta bien si no quieres que te acompañe, pero me hablas cuando llegues a tu casa ¿De acuerdo?"

-"Si, yo te llamo llegando… no te preocupes"

Bella dijo lo último no muy convencida, no sabía si quien se tenía que preocupar era él o ella, pero tranquilidad definitivamente no era algo que alguno de los dos pudiera sentir en ese momento. Subió al elevador con la espalda hacia Edward, evitando que todo lo que sentía la derrumbase frente a él y cuando las puertas se cerraron hizo un movimiento rápido para abrir su bolso y sacar su teléfono, "Al, soy yo ¿Te puedo ver en quince minutos en mi departamento? Gracias"

La llamada tomo a Alice en un Bar en el centro, definitivamente no eran horas en las cuales ella bebiera y definitivamente tampoco frecuentaba ese tipo de lugares, pero estaba ahí platicando con su nuevo –por fin- novio; ayudándole y dándole consejos mercadologos a los que el escuchaba por mera cortesía, ambos sabían que esos consejos no serían aplicados.

-"Era Bella, me tengo que ir"

-"¿Está todo bien?" dijo Jasper preocupado.

-"Creo que sí, aunque sonaba a punto del derrumbe"

-"¿Segura que está bien?"

-"Hmmm, difícil de saber, pero te llamo en un rato ¿Va?"

-"Claro, No te preocupes, si necesitas estar con tu amiga esta noche podemos dejar nuestra cita para otro día"

-"Aww, de todas maneras lo iba a hacer si Bell me necesitaba" dijo Alice riéndose.

Bella abrió la puerta de su departamento apresurada, como si alguien la estuviera persiguiendo y la cerro de igual manera, se recargo sobre ella y todas sus inseguridades y pasado cayeron como un balde de agua primero frio, después caliente, después pesado dejándola caer en el suelo.

Toc, toc, toc.

-"¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? Abre esta puerta ahora"

-"Voy Al" dijo Bella con la voz aun entre cortada, tratando de detener las lágrimas que recorrían su cara "Ya voy" aclaro su voz tratando de sonar más compuesta de lo que realmente estaba.

-"Bellie" Alice abrazo a su amiga fuertemente, como cuando ambas estaban en Londres y Bella tenia uno de esos malos días "¿Qué paso? ¿Te hizo algo Edward?"

-"No, no se"

-"¿Cómo que no sabes?"

-"Llego a su casa la mejor amiga de su hermana, dijo algo de que tenía una entrevista de trabajo y se va a quedar ahí unos cuantos días. Se veía claramente sorprendida en ver a una mujer en el departamento de el"

-"¿Y qué te dijo Edward?"

-"Pues nada, él tampoco tenía idea de que la mujer esta llegaría. Dijo que solo era la mejor amiga de su hermana"

-"Probablemente es todo lo que es y no tienes de nada que preocuparte"

-"¿En verdad crees eso?" dijo Bella queriendo tener la misma esperanza que Alice.

-"Claro, mira porque no pedimos algo de comer, te bañas y te relajas. Tal vez mas tarde podemos ir por un manicure y una botella de vino"

-"Me parece mejor idea que la que yo tenía de ponerme a ver películas románticas y llorar"

-"Ves, yo siempre tengo mejores ideas" dijo Alice sonriéndole a su amiga.

Ese día Alice paso la noche en el departamento de Bella, no quería dejarla sola. Hace mucho tiempo que el pasado de Bella se había quedado donde pertenecía, pero cuando solía asomar la cabeza destruía cosas buenas e importantes que Bella merecía.

-"Bella, ya me tengo que ir, pero cualquier cosa me llamas ¿De acuerdo?" le susurro Alice a su amiga, tratando de no espantarle el sueño.

-"Si, gracias Al ¿Puedes cerrar la puerta cuando salgas?" dijo Bella con los ojos entrecerrados.

Bella despertó un par de horas después cuando su celular timbraba sin parar. Cuando checo las cinco llamas perdidas todas eran de la misma persona. Sin el coraje que necesitaba para responder su teléfono Bella decidió mandarle un mensaje a Edward diciéndole que se había desvelado con Alice y que estaba bien y decidió levantarse y hacer todos los quehaceres de su departamento que no había hecho, limpio su cocina, platico con Henry y lo alimento; cuando termino de hacer todo lo posible por su departamento se metió a bañar y logro relajarse un poco.

Cuando su teléfono volvió a timbrar Bella no dudo en contestar.

-"Hola" dijo con una sonrisa.

-"Hola ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal te fue con Alice anoche?"

-"Bien, bien. Tuvimos una noche de chicas, menos Rose que seguramente esta con tu primo"

-"Ja ja ja, ya lo creo"

_Edward, ¿Qué tal está blusa?_ Se escuchó la voz de una mujer del otro lado de la línea.

-"¿Dónde estás?" pregunto Bella seria.

-"En el centro comercial, Tanya quería comprarle unas cosas a mi hermana y me pidió que la acompañara, de hecho te hablaba para ver si querías venir tú también"

-"No gracias"

-"Pero ayer apenas si nos vimos"

-"Este… sigo con mucha ropa sucia, de hecho tengo que sacar la carga que tenía en la lavadora, hablamos después" y colgó sin darle tiempo para que respondiera algo.

Ugh, pensó Bella, solo ugh ugh ugh. ¿Quién es esa mujer y que quiere? Y porque Edward la deja pasar por su vida como si nada. "Probablemente porque siempre ha sido así"

La noche vino, y la hora de dormir también, aunque Bella no logro pegar los ojos por mucho tiempo, despertaba a cada momento, teniendo pesadillas sobre como Edward la dejaba por una alta peliroja, o como el descubría que amaba a la mejor amiga de su hermana y Bella solo era una distracción, cuando dieron las cinco y media de la mañana, Bella prefirió dejar de cerrar los ojos, no tenía caso, esos sueños no se iban y ella no iba a poder descansar mientras estos siguieran en su cabeza.

"Solo hoy, solo hoy y ella se va" repetía Bella una y otra vez mientras avanzaba hacia Starbucks. Al entrar se encontró con una sorpresa que esta vez la hizo sonreír.

-"Le dije al barista que me diera esa cosa que tomas siempre" le dijo Edward dándole el café y un beso en la mejilla.

-"¿Tratas de ganar puntos por algo?" dijo Bella con un tono bromista pero nerviosa por la respuesta de Edward.

-"Tal vez" dijo besándola en la boca y rodeando su brazo libre en su cintura.

-"Vamos a llegar tarde si sigues"

-"No creo que tu jefe se moleste"

-"Uhmmm, pero tenemos junta con todo el equipo jefe"

-"Aguafiestas" le dijo el bajando su mano a su trasero para rápidamente quitarla y tomar su mano.

Cuando Bella regreso de la comida de lunes con sus amigas noto una sonrisa demasiado amplia en la cara de Kate, lo cual usualmente significaban chismes o vacaciones, pero cuando vio a una peliroja salir de la oficina de su novio supo que definitivamente era lo primero.

-"¿Ya viste?" le dijo Kate a Bella en un tono de burla.

Bella no sabía si estaba más enojada con ella o con Edward. Se sentía humillada y traicionada.

-"¿Exactamente a que te refieres? ¿A la mujer que acaba de salir de la oficina de Edward? ¿O la que muere por estar en su lugar y se la pasa tratando de molestarme todos los días?"

Edward quien venía detrás de Tanya escucho la discusión entre Kate y Bella, pero a Bella realmente pareció no importarle.

-"Bella ¿Estas bien?" le dijo Edward.

-"Estaría mejor si me dejaras en paz" dijo Bella seria, sin expresión alguna en la cara "me voy a tomar la tarde libre"

Bella salió a toda prisa del edificio, antes de que todo lo que había pasado viniera y la alcanzara, pero Bella nunca había sido tan rápida. Escucho los pasos y apresuro a sus pies, aunque sus lágrimas no recibieron el mensaje, ellas ya caían por sus mejillas.

Edward tomo su mano sin que ella lo previera.

-"Bella, espera ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Por qué estás tan molesta?"

Las lágrimas salieron con más ganas llenando el pecho de Bella de pesadez.

-"Amor, no llores, solo dime que pasa"

-"Edward" se acercó Tanya a donde se encontraban ellos y Bella no pudo más que sacar un gemido de exasperación.

-"Tanya, estoy ocupado" le dijo Edward firmemente.

Bella tomo aire y decidió contestarle a Edward, "Vamos a hablar, pero no aquí… por favor"

La mirada de Bella le rompió el corazón a Edward, quien mono su mano. "Vamos"

**Gracias por leer. Que tengan muy felices fiestas y que este año nuevo les traiga muchas bendiciones, amor y prosperidad. Disfruten mucho a sus seres queridos, un besote.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Aquí está el Nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten. Gracias a valito-LPC y a FerHdePattinson por sus reviews. Y espero que este 2012 sea un año maravilloso para todos ustedes. Los quiero. **

Dentro del departamento de Bella solo se escuchaban los pasos de Edward, de un lado a otro, esperando pacientes a Bella.

-"Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea Bella, si tu ya no… si no…" trago saliva, no quería terminar esa frase.

Pero Edward nuevamente se encontró solo con el silencio y su paseo por la sala de Bella inicio de nuevo.

-"Bella" le dijo el como si fuera un suplicio, no sabía cómo, ni a qué hora y mucho menos el por qué, pero sabía que haría lo que Bella le pidiera, ya no pensaba que la amaba, ahora lo sabía con seguridad.

Las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer las mejillas de Bella, tenia que hablar, debía dejar de evitar a Edward cada que se sintiera amenazada, pero, ¿Por qué era tan difícil hacerlo? ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella la que luchara por un lugar en la vida de su novio?

-"No llores, por favor, hare lo que quieras, pero no llores" le dijo el con una voz desesperada.

-"¿En verdad no sabes por qué estoy así?" dijo Bella, con un poco de tristeza y otro poco de amargura, podía ser realmente que Edward no supiera que su amiga era el porqué.

-"Te lo juro que no, Bella, pero si tú me dices que está mal yo lo arreglare, dime… lo que sea"

-"Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste porque había regresado y te conté que mi terapista me dijo que debía de dejar de huir de mis problemas, y desde que llegue he tratado de hacerlo, pero, después de que Jacob, mi ex novio y Vivianne me destrozaron toda confianza que pudiera tener en la gente, realmente me ha costado mucho trabajo poder 'luchar' de alguna manera cuando algo cambia o cuando pasa algo con lo que no estoy de acuerdo… Desde que salí de Forks no había tenido un novio formal, porque el recuerdo de lo que Jacob hizo no me dejaba confiar en nadie, sé que tú eres diferente… que nosotros podemos ser diferente, pero cuando tu amiga, Tanya, llego y …"

-"Bella, Tanya es la mejor amiga de mi hermana, solo eso"

La cara de Bella se transformó de un momento a otro, y Edward supo que estaba en problemas.

-"¿Amiga de tu hermana? Y acaso eso hace que una mujer un año menor que tú se quede un casa, duerma y sea casi inseparable a ti por varios días, acaso eso quiere decir que tengo que aceptarlo, que cada que alguna amiga de tu hermana, o una conocida tuya quiera venir a Seattle tengo que soportar eso, ¿Es eso lo que me quieres decir Edward? Entonces olvídalo, no tiene caso" dijo Bella volteando su espalda hacia el y dando pasos hacia su cuarto.

Edward entendió en ese momento, una relación con Bella no sería fácil, hace mucho las personas más tontas e infortunadas del mundo habían roto su corazón, pero a pesar de que a veces el tuviera que hacerla entender él lo haría, ella valía la pena, aunque a veces no lo supiera.

-"Isabella" dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo "escúchame"

Bella se detuvo, pero, no volteo su cuerpo; no quería que Edward viera sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. El comprendió que no voltearía cuando vio como sus hombros se tensaban.

-"Se, que es difícil para ti confiar en alguien y también sé que algunas cosas te van a molestar, pero, por favor tienes que decírmelo" Edward se detuvo un momento para detener sus molestos pensamientos. Dios si ella decidiera dejarlo el no sabría qué hacer "Bella…" dijo con la voz entre cortada y ella volteo.

-"Edward, perdón" dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

-"No tienes por qué pedirme perdón" le dijo acercando sus caras y besándola con cuidado, con miedo de que desapareciera.

Las manos de Bella empezaron a recorren caminos al sur de Edward, quería sentirlo cerca, más cerca que nunca; sabía que aunque decir las cosas y luchar cuando algo no estaba bien entre ellos le costaría trabajo, el trabajo valdría la pena, porque todo era para tener a Edward, y si Dios se lo había mandado, ella lo cuidaría, sin importar por las tribulaciones que tuviera que pasar.

Edward, siguiendo los besos sugestivos de Bella, la despojo de su blusa y se dispuso a saborear su cuerpo, disfrutando la dulzura de ella, y sonriendo ante sus respuestas, cuando llego a su falda la bajo lentamente, viéndola a los ojos mientras lo hacía, lo cual hizo surgir un rubor profundo en la cara de Bella; una vez que la falda de Bella toco el piso, los labios de Edward tocaron a Bella, al momento en el que ella dejaba caer su cabeza, "Hmmm" era todo lo que salía de la boca de ella.

Cuando Edward logro que Bella explotara en su boca, recorrió con besos su camino hacia la boca de ella "Edward…" tenía algo atorado en el pecho, algo que le suplicaba que dijera el nombre de él, tanto como pudiera, hasta que le diera eso que le pertenecía a él, pero que ella llevaba dentro.

Él supo en ese momento que aunque ambos pelearan o intentaran desaparecer uno de la vida del otro, jamás podrían, porque ya no se pertenecían a sí mismos, él era de ella y ella de él, para siempre… sin importar el pasado, sin importar nada.

Acomodándose en el sillón de Bella, Edward la atrajo hacia él, sentándola en él, frente a frente, tocándose todo lo que alcanzaran, con los ojos el uno en el otro. Cuando Edward se sumergió en ella sus ojos se cerraron y ella susurro "Te amo" sacando por fin ese peso que tenía en el pecho, él la beso profundamente, tragando ese te amo, dejándolo dentro de el por siempre.

Mientras Bella movía sus caderas y el besaba su cuello, pensaron ambos, jamás podrían estar más unidos, Edward busco su oreja y le dijo "Yo te amo también, incluso más, mucho más" Bella no supo si fueron las palabras de Edward o solo el hecho de sus cuerpos juntos, pero cuando su cuerpo exploto, fue el orgasmo más intenso de toda su vida, Edward no tardo en alcanzarla.

En la cama de Bella, abrazados y apunto de dormir él le hizo prometer que cuando algo le molestara, cualquier cosa que fuera, ella le tenía que decir, entonces el celular de el empezó a sonar.

-"Es…uhm, es Tanya"

-"Eso me molesta" dijo ella con una sonrisa de lado, esa amiga realmente le molestaba, pero aunque le diría a Edward eso, ella no le diría que hacer.

-"Estoy seguro de que cualquier cosa, puede esperar"

-"Yo estoy segura de que no va a dejar de llamar a menos que le contestes"

Quince minutos después y un celular que no dejaba de sonar, Edward contesto.

-"Bueno" dijo mientras Bella se acercó a su cuello y le dio un pequeño beso.

-"Que bueno que llegaste bien Tanya… no, no creo que la semana que viene puedas volver a quedarte en mi departamento… porque mi novia y yo lo ocuparemos… gracias Tanya, hasta luego"

Bella tomo el celular de Edward y lo puso en su cómoda "más bien hasta nunca" le dijo regresando a la cama y tomando su lugar casi encima de él.

-"Mmmm, ven aca" le dijo el jalándola debajo de su cuerpo "Te amo" dijo dándole un beso en la boca "te amo" otro en la nariz "te amo" en ambas mejillas.

**¡Los amo! Gracias por leer, de verdad y muchas gracias a quienes dejan sus reviews, le prometo que los/las recompensaré. Denme ideas, si quieren un POV o future take o O/S. **

**Un beso.**


End file.
